The twins goal
by EmtherRoxin
Summary: Yukihira twins, Soma & Sora worked their shop and try reach their goal to supress their father. One day their father, Yukihira Joichiro decide to transfer his son and daughter to Totsuki academy. A new adventure waits on them. will they survive or be expelled? Yukihira Sora is my OC. AsahixOc? TsukasaxOc.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Bad Grammatik and wrong spells! Don't judge, since I was born bad Grammatik. As you know I'm from Vietnam and rise in Sweden, so I try finding ideas about dishes from what I eat in my usually day.**

 **Since there is not so much Saiba Asahi shipping, so I decide ship him with my OC and Tsukasax OC too.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _"Terrible…"_

"They don't go alone well…squid tentacles and peanut butter"

A fifteen years old boy sits cover his eyes and laughs with his new horrible experiment on outside backdoor of the Yukihira Diner. He notices a female silhouette coming towards him and heard say.

"You make a disgusting experiment in your break time again"

He looks up and see a girl with red middle long hair with knot ponytail her left shoulder, yellow eyes like his own color, wearing black blue sailor school uniform and carrying the bag on her left hand - His younger twin sister, Yukihira Sora.

"It's so terrible it makes me laugh"

She rolls eyes at her laughable older twin, Yukihira Souma. Sora snatches his squid from his hand, took the bite and starts chuckles" L…Let's go inside before dad will get crazy mad"

"Hai hai" Soma replies and following his sister back inside the diner.

~In middle of challenge between Soma and their dad~

Soma and their father, Yukihira Joichiro serves theirs fried rice to judge, Mayumi Kurase who closes to the twins since elementary school. While Sora sit beside Mayumi and sigh for wishing challenge her dad too but she let her brother slide this one. All friends from middle school surrounded Mayumi and Sora waiting for the brown hair girl answer.

"This one" choose Joichiro dish with smile.

Everyone begin holler except Soma bend down defeated, their father takes fist up as victory and Sora chuckles.

"Next time let me challenge you, dad"

Joichiro chuckles and says "Sure, if you lose give me good night kiss to daddy"

"I'LL NEVER GIVE YOU A KISS IN MY LIFE, DADDY!" Sora pissed off

They all laughs and complements Joichiro's foods are so good while Mayumi try cheer Souma up who still have tears of defeated. He asks her to try new dish and she accept to taste it into a dark aura surround him and grins. Souma shoves squid in her mouth.

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" scream Mayumi_

Soma imagining a sunrise behind the cliffs and want go there into their father jump in says

"My dried sardines with strawberry jam were also quite bad, right Souma!"

"Ah, that one, they were sublimely bad~~~"

" _Ah…like father, like son but at least Sora isn't like them"_

Everyone stares at Sora, who takes out a small lunch box and open. Inside the box there was a small bite covering with red liquid. They look curiously...

"Dad and Souma come and taste this!"

Soma and their father walk to her and take a bite from the box. They lay down on the floor, their bodies are shivering and chuckles.

"Oh man, banana with ketchup is so bad sis/sweetie" Soma and Joichiro complement.

"Right, it's so bad it end up top 10!"

Everyone sweat drop at Yukihira bubble and change their mind about Sora's behave like Soma and Joichiro.

After the Yukihira family cook and serve to customers, in the night they close for the day, Sora cleaning the tables and look at Soma who was in deep thought into it was interrupt by the door begin open.

"I'm sorry to trouble you when you're in middle of business"

They see three bodyguards and woman who wear suite like mafia with sunglasses on. She takes off glasses.

"I'm an urban life planner, my name's Minegasaki"

The twins stand in front of her and Soma ask and suggestion.

"What do you like to order? Today we recommend you the splendid alfonsino dish and –"Into Minegasaki interrupt him "We want to build an urban apartment with garden resident as c-"she almost explain into Sora interrupt her.

"You're the one of those land sharks and you want us out of here, right? I heard the other day but" Souma jump in says.

"Go back. We don't want to shut down this shop at all."

Minegasaki smile and lays her business card on table. She begins mock, asks about fail diner to Souma who replied her question and she ask last question to him.

"Then, what if you couldn't give the client the dish he wants. How would you take responsibility?"

Soma was about to replied but Sora stopping him to say anything by put hand on his shoulder. He turns around, stare at his sister's eyes and nodding at Sora. The younger twin grabs card with tong, put it on shichirin and replies "We'll close the shop and go out of business or whatever" with annoying mood

"We will come back in other time" says Minegasaki and leading out her bodyguards out from diner. The twins in pissed mood and the older twin starts say

"Let's purify with salt!"

Sora bring small box of salt into she felt a manly hand grabs her wrist and remove the box from her hand.

"It's waste of so no" denied their father

"Why didn't you say anything to that hag?" Souma ask and look at his father.

The twins look at Joichiro, waiting for him to speak only stare to Soma and to Sora.

She looks at dad with worry voice"Dad?" suddenly he hugs both Soma and Sora and chuckles.

"I'm just glad that, I have you two as my kids"

Soma look confuse about dads behavior but Sora in other hand notice something wrong with Joichiro. " _What is dad hiding from us?"_

The next morning Soma come inside his sister's room, walk to where he sees a finger lay on the bed and shake her shoulder.

"Wake up sis; you'll be late to school!"

She sit up slowly and yawn "Good morning, Soma" while rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning sis! Go cha-"He stops to speak when sees Sora in shock face and asks her.

"Sis, you ok?"

"THANK YOU SOMA!" Thanking Sora.

Sora kicks him out the room, she fixing her hair into a low two braids with blue ribbons, change from pajamas and wears white t-shirt, black strap overalls jumpsuit and grabs black ballerina shoes, sunglasses and sun hats. She open the door in panic and see Souma still standing outside her bedroom.

"Sis, where are y-"

"I'M IN THE HURRY?!" She ran to the backdoor, open and closes the door behind and sees her dad walk direction to café. Sora sneak distant behind her father into he arrive his stop, a café.

An old French house where people can relax and look at the garden full with roses; it was her favorite place when she was 3 years old, spends with her mother when she was alive.

Joichiro walk inside the café while Sora hidden behind the bushes close to the window where she can see him sitting close to the small window.

 _"Let's see what u hiding from me, dad?"_ Sora though and sees her dad talk with a foreign man " _I wish I could hear more clearing what they saying. Though they say in French…"_ She hears some words clearing which Sora can understand into the bell door from the café open and sees father walk to left side where she is.

The younger child still following her father distant in till Joichiro arrive the park, he sit down on the bench, look in front of him a silent playground and behind him are full of sakura trees that haven't bloom yet.

She hides behind the tree near the bench and looking at her father still sitting on the bench, pick up the phone and start calling.

"Soma, I went out for business and closed the shop."

Sora keep listening her dad conversation her brother in the phone then Joichiro asks.

"Hey, what do you plan to do after you finish middle school?"

…

Her dad wear not satisfied face after heard Soma's replied and says.

"I see…" he hang up the phone and he look at the tree near him.

"You can come out now and I know you been following me from the very beginning, Sora"

She surprise how he find out, come out from the shadow and stand beside the tree while look at her father. It was silent between them into Joichiro pat beside him. Sora walk to him, sit on the bench and hear her father asking.

"How much do know?"

"I only know you will leave me and Soma again and this time I can't come with you."

He removes her sunglasses, hat from her head and takes a look of his daughter face. Only see her eyes are full of sadness in front of him. Joichiro envelopes her and pat her head gently.

"It's going be alright, sweetie" comfort Joichiro. He felt a nod on his right shoulder and start to speak up the new to his daughter.

"I transfer both you and Souma to cooking school"

"What?!"

Sora was angry about the news. She want grab her father collar and shake him mad for decide his own without asking her permission. Joichiro wear serious face in front of her like is not a joke. Sora sighs and calms herself.

"What kind a school?" ask Sora

"Tootsuki Culinary Acadamy, A superior elite school where less than 10% of the students graduate." reply Joichiro. It was silent, knows his daughter reacting about the school he put his own hands on his ears and then…

"WHAT?! YOU KNOW I HATE RICH PEOPLE WHO LOOK DOWN ON PEOPLE LIKE US, DADDY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?" grab her father collar and shake him like mad.

"Because…"stay quiet but in his mind he laughs his ass off and sees red face of his daughter. Sora start hits on Joichiro chest. She knew her dad love to torment people for his sadistic enjoyment.

"SAY SOMETHING DADDY?!"

" _hehe one more push"_ He though and starts to yawn "Are you done? Daddy wants to sleep"

"DADDY!" shout Sora

He decide to be serious and ask her" Do you know what's your and Soma's goal?"

"To surpass you our cooking" replied Sora

"That's why I want you and Soma grow more stronger than you are now." explain Joichiro

"Are you saying I'm weak? "ask Sora

Joichiro smirk at his daughter who knows that face he wearing. Sora got pissed and hearing her father says.

"If you can't graduate from that school, you can kiss your goodbye to defeat me. After all you lost 500rounds" He chuckles

"SHUT UP! IT WAS 488 LOSSES DADDY?!" correcting Sora.

"So you remember." laugh Joichiro and ignore a foul mood daughter.

"Even I can't graduate from Totsuki, I will defeat you at cooking as long I still alive." Point at her father's face

"hee, I can't hardly wait" he smirk and accept her challenge

 ** _-A few weeks later-_**

The twins walking way to the entrance exam, sees many different students walking same direction and the younger twin see Soma begin bored.

"Come on Soma, cheer up at least we got to cook." Sora pats on her brothers back

"But I still don't want be here and why didn't you say anything to the old man?" he look at his sister and see her hair down, wearing Yukihira t-shirt with his middle school jacket, black shorts down to her past ankle, socks and middle school shoes.

"I didn't like to be here either but we don't have a chose to defeat our dad, right?" replied Sora

He couldn't deny her about it since the siblings have same goal. Suddenly felt a hand on his chest and look down.

"Don't forget, if you fail your test. I will step on you so that you can't reach out to me!" joking Sora

The older twin got pissed and wants so badly challenge her right here and right now. His sister chuckled, patting his back and ignore his foul mood.

"EVEN I FAIL THE TEST, I'LL STILL CHASE YOU INTO I DEFEAT YOU?!" shout Soma

"Then I will gladly accept your challenge no matter what you throw at me." Grin Sora and see her brother wear same smile as her.

After the twins arrives the Tootsuki Academy, they are looking around school ground with many different foreign buildings and many rich students in different uniform whose brought own butlers.

The Yukihira twins sigh and want badly end this quickly. They heard scream from old man who begs to pay to let his son's entrance.

The siblings look at each other and keep going and try to find the exam hall but suddenly the older twin accidently kick the bench. They notice a rich boy sitting on it who holding a cup of tea.

"Soma, you should see where you kicking…I'm sorry for my brother kick it" apologize Sora

"Don't worry, hey are you both taking exam?" the boy smile and introduce himself "I'm Nikaidou Yoshiaki, my family owns French restaurant." and let them sit next to him.

He explains about some other student's background and asks the twins.

"What kind of shop is yours?"

"Ah…it's call Yukihira" Souma replies

"Yukihira…? A traditional Japanese restaurant?" ask Nikaidou

"HAHA…It's nothing that big. It's just a special- of- the- day shop in the downtown." replies Soma. Suddenly Nikaidou kicks both the siblings of the bench, Soma grab his sister arm to not let her fall on the ground and let the older twins fall.

"You vulgar plebeians… DON'T YOU GUYS DARE SIT NEXT TO ME!" shout Nikaidou disgusting to the twins.

The twins listening student's bad mouth at them and hear Nikaidou says "Listen Carefully! This Academy is no place for plebeians like you two!"

The younger twin got pissed about to be bad mouth by rich people. Soma notice her hand turn into fist, he was about take her hand but didn't reach in time. As Sora walk to Nikaidou who still talking.

" It's a holy garden where only the elites of the food business are allowed to learn. That's what this place is, Tootsuki tea ceremony and cooking academy! A vulgar plebeian like you guys will probably get dropped out after they reviewed the doc-"

Sora grab his collar and say "You haven't taste at Yukihira even once, don't go deciding our value like that!" in mad mood.

She let go of Nikaidou's collar, grab her older brother hand walking way to entrance exam hall and ignore whisper around her and Soma. They arrive and see two different building of exam for each gender, right side for the boys while the left side for girls.

Sora let go of her older brother's hand but suddenly Soma grabs her hand instead, drag her into a envelope his younger sister who suddenly was tense and quickly feels calm.

"It will be alright, they may be rich and fabulous stuff but one thing for sure. They don't have cook like us so. Let's show them how to not mess us around" he whispering to her ear and feel she nods on his shoulder.

He let go of Sora, pat her shoulder while she do the same. They wishing good luck each other and walk their separate way to the exam.

Sora arrive the exam and see girls gather around and see a male finger with white hair, icy white eyes and wearing Tootsuki uniform stand in front of them.

The girls whisper how the white hair male look handsome like shining prince except Sora who less care about his appearance.

"H-Hello everyone, I-I be your entrance examination and m-my name is Tsukasa Eishi" introduce Tsukasa nervous

Everyone look surprise about his behavior even Sora thought the Tsukasa was like elegant like prince instead of a shy boy who want hide behind his mother.

Suddenly her yellow eyes meet pearly eyes into Tsukasa who begin silent. Then he broke contact and breath in and out while she look confuse " _what was that about?"_

The white male looks at paper and begin explain about the exam.

"I will first interview in groups of ten based on the application forms. After that, A test of practical cooking skills with three different dishes. For those who pass will earn their admission to Totsuki Academy." And look at transfer students with icy cold eyes.

Everyone begin shivering and shock from the glare unlike Sora who grin and accept the challenge.

 ** _~few hours later~_**

Sora standing close to the window and wearing bored face while waiting for her next turn. She sees everyone walk out from the room with relief and some down face of failing the test. Tsukasa walk out from the room with exhaust after the girl run away with tears.

"This is the last one" He sighs and doesn't notice the red girl is still there. She got pissed and walks to him and pats his left shoulder. Tsukasa suddenly jump and see Sora beside him.

"The last one is me, Eishi-senpai." She pointing herself and pout at him. Tsukasa look at her yellow eyes, red long silky hair and white creamy face like a god. He couldn't resist her beauty into she interrupts his thought by calling his name.

"Ah I'm sorry, should we?"

She nods and following Tsukasa way inside the cooking room. He walks to table and sit down close the window "Please sit down." Sora sits down in front of him. Tsukasa look at paper then to her.

"Your name is Yukihira Sora?" The red hair nods at Tsuksasa who take a short look and back to counties reading "Worked a family diner and you cooking style is Japanese culinary?"

"Well…I couldn't say it's only Japanese culinary." The white hair boy stares at yellow eyes again.

"Would you tell me other culinary you can make?" ask Tsukasa and put paper down on table

"If you want to know, why don't I make a dish for you?"

The red hair girl smirks at Tsukasa and waiting for his response. He senses a dark aura around her like a bloodthirst demon want eat his last leg. The white hair boy staring at her coldly but can see Sora doesn't budge or shiver the icy look.

He sighs and says.

"Let's change the plan for your exam; if you can make a dish that will satisfy me, you'll pass to this school deal?"

"Deal, what's main dish?"

Sora looks at Tsukasa walking to the kitchen table with basket full of fruits and sees him picking up a red round with brown stick on top.

"Your main dish is an apple, you have a half and an hour to ma-"

"Got it!" interrupt Sora as she put top ponytail, take off jacket and starts to cook.

Her movement was so too fast and elegant even he couldn't follow the trace of her hands. Tsukasa couldn't resist her smile like she loves cooking.

" _Her movement isn't normal like low restaurant and diner either in fact Is like she fighting with a sword but same time as she dancing ballet. The way she move it's familiar but where?"_ Thought Tsukasa

Sora take it out from the oven remove it from ramekin. Put it on plate and serves with vanilla ice cream in front of Tsukasa who already sitting in front of her.

"Enjoy!" she smile

The white look down on the dish and smell of lovely apple. He takes a bite of the cake. Suddenly he react the taste and though.

 _"I can easy chew the apples, something around it becomes soft that melt away in my mouth. The filling is warm and smooth with cinnamon, but what's the strong flavor I felt and how did it around the filling become soft?"_

"I guess you notice what the strong flavor has come from… It's the ginger and Calvados." Answer Sora

"What about something around the filling? It's melt right away without chewing." Ask Tsukasa

"The answer is this!" replied Sora and holding the bag full of toast bread.

" _Of course, she most had cut the edges since they aren't soft than white inside and put inside ramekin so that it shape a circle. The bread became softer when it adsorbs liquid like soup or water."_ Though Tsukasa

He counties ate more plus with vanilla ice cream. Suddenly Tsukasa felt the warm strong cake mixing with cold ice cream in inside his mouth become harmony like a gently wind on the autumn with sunrise and apples raining from the tree become the beautiful garden of red roses.

Tsukasa put down the spoon on the table, stare at yellow eyes who smile innocent and he speak.

"It's apple charlottes f-"

"From Unite Kingdom, yes…I have travel in different countries with my dad." Interrupt Sora

"P-please don't interrupt me while I-I'm talking, Yukihira-chan!" with nervous mood

 _"I shouldn't underestimate her…but she isn't quite to my level to defeat me."_ Though Tukasa

"So I pass the test?" ask Sora

Tsukasa looks down the dish and notice he ate all from the plate. He stare back at her while Sora stare at him and waiting for his reply.

"I guess you pass the exam, Yukihira Sora" replied Tsukasa

"Glad you like it!" shout Sora proudly as remove white band from her hair.

She wrapping the band around her wrist and put middle school jacket on. Sora glaring with smile at Tsukasa, walking to him and says.

"Eishi-senpai, let's have shokugeki one day."

The white hair boy surprises hear the words from her mouth, he turn around and ask. "W-Wait h-how did you know about shokugeki?"

"I wonder~" replied Sora as she happily skip away from room and leaving the tearing white hair male.

"Y-Yukihira-chan?!" shout Tsukasa

Tsukasa cover his face with his arms on the table and scream quietly like a girl. He smile and look at the apple in front of him.

" _Yukihira Sora…let's meet again."_

 **-continue-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few months after the entrance exam on a warm sunny spring day in an amazing field of sakura trees Tootsiki had its opening ceremony for the 1st years.

Everyone watch when Nakiri Erina walking on platform and get her award. The boys and girls complement her beauty into Erina exist and an old man shows up on platform. That man knows as demon king and director of Totsuki, Nakiri Senzaemon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations on entering the high school section!" greeting the headmaster

In the right side of back stage, the twins looking at the director and listen his explanation. Sora felt a hand on her back, she turn around and look at Soma with question mark on her face. He leaning closer on her ear and whispering.

" _I let you go first and so don't chicken out, sis."_

She got pissed and punches him on his right side of the waist. Soma felt pain in his waist but act as that was nothing.

"Don't be nervous, you can do it!" cheer Soma as he patting his sister's back and grin at her.

She grin back to her brother, hit on his shoulder suddenly hear it's her turn. Sora leans closer to his ear and whispering.

" _Let's reach to the top together, after all you lost 400rounds_ "

She walking away from leaving her pissed older brother and chuckled. Sora standing in front audience and starting introduce.

"M..My name is Yukihira Sora, to be honest with you… I didn't plan to attention here in first place but since I'm here…I will defeat you all and reach the top. If you want challenge me, I'll wait to see how much you can climb and rise up than me and everyone!"

The sakura petals flow gently on the background and Sora smile at audience. Everyone was breath taking by her words and their eyes glowing of exciting.

"Best regard for next third years." she says, bowing and walk away from the platform quickly. After Sora walks off from the stage, Soma hearing whisper from crows.

 _"Her personality is tomboy but I can't take my eyes off her"_

 _"Man, her words make me shivering and I like it!"_

 _"But if she gets expelled, it will be shame."_

 _"I want challenge her!"_

 _"She looks more goddess than Nakiri Erina"_

 _"I want marry her!"_

 _"I want make her mine."_

Soma becomes pissed of complement his little sister. He heading to platform, standing in front of everyone and start speak.

"Well…like, I'm sorry for begin in this high place, hehe"

Sora looks at her twin in distant on the backstage. She doesn't notice a blond hair girl with lavender eyes sit on the chair distant and stare at red hair girl in the same room.

 _"Yukihira Sora, hm…" thought_ Erina as she analyzes the younger twin.

" _They look alike, the face, the red hair and yellow eyes even the fashion are the same. But her skin is creamy white than her broth -"_

Erina notice a smile on her face and shake head of the feelings. She looks up at the platform suddenly got surprise to see who standing front of everyone is.

"I'll say two or three things…ermm…I'm Yukihira Soma, truth be told, I didn't expect- to be admitted to this academy, but I don't plan to lose to some bunch that never stood in front of clients." Introduce Soma

Sora face palm and know what her older brother will say next.

"I'll use all of you as stepping stones." Soma points a finger up. "I'll take the top. Best regards for the next three years." He bow was about walk away but stop half way.

"Also I hope you all who has high heels on my twin sister, can be spill the milk yourself in front of her" threat Soma and exist the raise platform to follow his sister backstage as all first years student in the audience sneered shouting angrily and throw things at him, while his sister hold both hands on her face and shaking.

"Phew… I said it without biting my tongue." Says Soma

Suddenly feel pain on his left side of the waist. He was hit by none other than his younger sister who is pouting and blushing. Soma chuckling and hug her then meet lavender eyes.

"Oh, you're from the exam! You were Nakiri…right?" ask Soma

He let go of his sister and put finger under his nose.

"I was really nervous, ever since I was a kid, things like my testimonial weren't important. How was i? Was it any weird?"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! YUKIHIRA-KUN! WHY ARE YOU HERE…?" Erina exclaimed

She was curious about between Soma and Erina, but was interrupt when a something around her neck feels light.

Sora grabs between the chests and pulling it out under her shirt; the black band necklace with a small golden locker with Iris flower and leaves wrap around it.

Then the younger twin hear her brother doesn't suit to be in Tootsuki by headmaster's granddaughter, Sora was unpleased about it but the mood change better by her older twin talking when he first hold a knife.

"Twelve years that's the time I've been living in the kitchen, you know?" ask Soma

Erina was surprises by his words and Soma counties speak.

"I can't get my shop dirty by leaving being said my food"was bad". Wait for it. I will make you clearly say"it's good" with that mouth of yours! I'll exhaust my cooking to its limits-"" challenge Soma while Erina not pleases about it.

Sora glares between them, as she holding the necklace and whispering herself.

 _"_ I'll _get stronger to defeat you"_

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _It was sunset on behind the warm grass on the hill on the summer, in America._

 _A four years old girl with red braids, wearing a light blue shirt dress with white collar on and brown sandals._

 _The girl look down with tears fall from her eyes into she felt a warm gently hands on her cheeks and hear a voice call her name._

 _"Sora."_

 _She look up at the older boy with messing black hair, wearing a gently smile and felt his finger remove her tears. Once the tears were gone he took out a small locker and key has Iris around it from his pocket and lays the locker on her right hand._

 _He hugs her hand where locker is and says._

 _"One day let's meet again"_

 _"When?" ask Sora and stare at him while her head is leaning a bit of her right._

 _"Into you become an elephant! ~" joking the boy then sees her face become red and suddenly felt small baby push on his stomach._

 _He chuckle and envelope her, felt Sora become tense but slowly relax and no more hitting on his stomach._

 _He leaning on her ear and says" When we grow up and plus…" He let her go" I'll beat you right, Sora~?"_

 _Sora got pissed and shouting "NO, I WILL BEAT YOU?!" She point at him "IF I CAN'T BEAT YOU, I 'LL CHASE YOU INTO I WIN!"_

 _The boy got off guard by her words then grin show pinkie finger to her._

 _"Let's make promise" Sora begin confuse. He giggles and says._

 _"When we grow up and get stronger let's meet again, can you promise me?"_

 _Sora smile and bond her pinkie finger to his._

 _"I promise!"_

 ** _-Ending flashback-_**

"ra…"

"SORA?!"

Sora snaps out, felt two hands on her shoulder and see her older brother in front of her.

"Soma?"

She looking around and see they are inside the school building, some students glare at her brother and some stare charming at her and Sora realize they aren't outside anymore.

"How did we get here?" Ask Sora confuse.

Suddenly her older brother chuckle and replied.

"We got here for few minutes ago and while you were daydreaming. I carried you way here like a princesses!"

Sora karate chops very hard on his side waist. The older twin holding his left waist felt the pain by his sister and hear her comment.

"It's forbidden love Soma!"

" **Wrong** , it's…"correct Soma

"Sibling complex" The twins said same time, they looking each other and start to chuckle into she hear her brother says.

"Since we are in different class s-"

"Wait, how do you know that?" Sora interrupt

"That's happen when you shouldn't dream in day … oh you should check on your pocket, well see you sis" advice Soma and walking different direction into there's no sigh of him.

Sora sigh and obey her brother's advice by put her hand on her pockets, she take out a small and unfold into normal size paper. It was school schedule.

" _Well at least he did gave me my schedule without I notice, typical Soma… let's see"_ though Sora and smile.

 ** _~15 minutes later~_**

All first year students in the first lesson they staring at the red hair girl, who act normal by whistle the lullaby and wait to their lesson start. Suddenly she felt a strong feeling beside her and see a boy with brown light skin, white hair with low ponytail and green eyes like leaves reflect sunlight. He has arm on table and stares through her yellow eyes into.

"You are Yukihira Sora?" he ask

"You are?" ask Sora and stare at him serious

"Hayama Akira, I heard you and your brother want going to top, do you think it's easy to reach that?" He stare her with dark aura. Everyone got scare of his aura except the red hair girl.

"Didn't I tell on the ceremony? I'll take to the top even u or everyone want stand on each other's way! " She smirks with same dark aura back to him

Akira start to smile "I guess both you and him look alike…next time we meet let's have shokugeki and I will take top"

She smile and cross her arms "I can't wait Hayama Akira" all students see fire burn between them.

"So you know Shokugeki too?" ask Sora seriously and ruining the mood between her and Akira

" _Is she serious?"_ thought everyone even Akira though the same.

"I knew it for long time ago when I first start here." Replied Akira

"I see, I guess I knew far from you know." Comment Sora

As Akira was about to speak suddenly got interrupt by footstep near the door. Everyone standing in front of cardboard and behind it stand a tall young lady with night long hair in ponytail, light round chocolate eyes and wearing cooking uniform with lose green scarf around her neck.

"Chào young apprentis" The teacher cheerfully smiles to everyone around the room. They look calm and relax by her aura into she says. "Those who stand beside you will be your group. You are responsible to make delicate from the moment you stand in the kitchen, but remember…"

"In my class who can't take their dish an A, will get an E" the aura around her suddenly change from cheerful wonderland into hell of underworld. Everyone become frighten except two students.

" _That's her?! Vietnam cuisine division chief, Chi Hoa, who gives entire class of 46 people an E and 20 got expelled last year because of her. A lecturer that specially strict with her evolution taste! Her nickname is the greedy flower!"_ thought everypne

"Today your menu is Bánh Ít Trần. Just in case those who don't know, I wrote down recipe on the white board. Your limits 2 hours!" instructed Hoa and counties to say.

"Submit your dish when you are finish. Your time starts **NOW!** " The students start prepare to make the dish while Akira look at white board and suddenly hear a snap on the finger beside him.

"Maybe that will work! Akira can u bring-"call Sora, lean closer to his ear and whispering.

"Since we´re team now, its fine by me" accepts Akira and walking to bring her request while Sora put her hair up with her white headband and brings rice flour, sugar and other ingredients and start make dough.

Suddenly she smells faint cinnamon closer to her, turn around and see Akira brought lemon, chili and other ingredients.

"Good timing Akira! Can you make dipping?" She asks and done make dough.

"Of course, beside I accept ur challenge." Replie Akira and starts mix species while Sora fry filling. The teacher sense the red hair girl and the white hair ponytail boy challenges each other and support same time, Chi smiling and walks to her own desk.

Later on Chi taste dishes by students, some fail and same pass and see next group that catch her attention. Hayama put his and Sora's dish on the table in front of teacher.

"Please enjoy." The red hair says with smile.

The teacher looks at the plate, three dumplings on dipping sauce with green onion on top. Her mouth starts drooling.

" _So beautiful, it look_ _like three stones one the river…let's see how it tastes."_ Thought the teacher, she picks up a dumpling with her hand and takes a bite.

Suddenly surprise how soft and easy to chew the rice dough, but the most important was filling. The teacher looks inside the dumpling and surprise see red bean paste around chicken filling.

"Usually I always see pork- and chicken filling in dumplings, how did wrap red bean paste around the chicken filling?" ask the teacher

Sora put her finger up and answers. "I put red paste on the pan and heat it so that become thicker. Once I done it, I put it on bowl and take inside the fridge to cool it down. After it cool down I shape it a plate, put the chicken filling on and shape them into the ball. I found that idea by ate like strawberry daifuku!"

 _"I see, no one have ever thought that way what they did. I can't stop eat it! Sweet bean, salty dipping and filling! I begin take by fairies to the colorful castle!"_ though Hoa

Everyone was surprise her ideas into the teacher start to laugh, she wash her hand with cloth with smile and look at them.

"Yukihira Sora and Hayama Akira- I give you an A, however it's so shame that I don't have authority to give you something higher!"says Hoa

Sora put down her headband from her hair and comment "Glade you like it!"

After their lecture is done, Hayama and Sora are outside the classroom. The green eyes staring at the red hair girl wrap cloth on her wrist then he walking to her and says.

"Next time we meet, I will defeat you and take the top, Yukihira Sora" with eyes of challenge and see her mouth smirk, stare at him with same as him and reply.

"Challenge accepting, Hayama Akira!"

He smirks and both of them go different direction, Sora hold her necklace, lean closer to her lips and smile.

"Maybe to be here isn't bad after all." comment Sora

 **-continue-**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will draw some covers to each chapter, so should I post my story in Wattpad?**

 **Also I though maybe to have 2 different ending like Sora ending with Asahi or Tsukasa, but i haven't decide yet. Anyway enjoy the story**

 **Chapter 3**

 _"This academy is **FREAKING HUUGEE!** " _ Thought the twins as they walks from distant school building.

The twins are panting and starving. Soma's legs begin jelly with no balance and see his sister lays on the ground hear her stomach growling with no stop.

"When will we arriveee?" ask Sora with tired voice

He took out the paper from his pocket and looks at the map with tired eyes and reply.

"We should be nearly near about 2 km." Replied Soma and sees his sister start standing up and walks like a zombie. Then he notice a white plating bag on her hand, he open his mouth to ask her but quickly shut it.

They arrives location and sees the western-style house, a sigh beside the gate say Poler Star dormitory and in front of them see like no one has step foot for 100 years.

 _"Seriously?"_ thought the twins

They walk inside the house and standing in entrance; suddenly a smoke came out from the room, the twins were shock into they hear…

" **HEEY, ROOM 208! YOU WENT AND MODIFIED THE LOUNGE INTO A SMOKING ROOM AGAIN, SHALL I MAKE YOU INTO SMOKE CHIPS!?** "

A boy with his eyes cover by own hair reply his apolgize without caring. Suddenly the twins see a girl with two hair buns chasing animals inside the dorm.

" **DON'T KEEP GIBIER IN YOUR ROOM, ROOM 116! IF YOU DO IT AGAIN, I'LL SKIN YOUR BODY!** " shout the same voice

The twins was dumbfound situation then suddenly hear an old woman voice behind them, they turn around and see…

"You're the transfer students who want to enter this dorm, Yukihira Soma and Yukihira Sora, right?" says the old woman has grey hair spreading around like sun, wear black hairband on her head and black apron. She stands down on the twins from the stairs.

"I'm this place's dorm mother…call me Polar star's maria, Fumio-san." Introduce Fumio and looking at the twins with dark aura of challenge in her eyes while Soma and Sora though…

" _I came to a weird place again!"_

"I'm sure you've prepared your ingredients." Comment Fumio

"Huh? Ingredients for what?" ask Soma confuse in till Fumio reply

" **THAT'S OBLIOUS! FOR POLAR STAR'S SPECIALTY THE SKILL TEST!** " replied Fumio

The older twin was dumbfounded and then shouting.

" **I DIDN'T HEAR ABOUT TH-** "suddenly he remembers the plastic bag his sister holding.

Soma looks at Sora who stays silence; he grabs her shoulders and says. " **YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?** "

" **I DID TELL YOU THAT!** " Sora exclaimed

" **WHEN?** " ask Soma

" **WHEN WE WERE DONE YOUR FIRST CLASS!** " replied Sora

It was silence again, Soma remember his sister tell him about it but was busy to force the braid hair girl, Megumi to taste his squid with honey. Sora took both the older twin's arms off from her shoulder and says.

"That's what happen when you are busy with your experiment" Comment Sora as she staring at her brother who looking tired and suddenly the twins hear Fumio talking about leftover ingredients.

"You had bad luck today-"comment Fumio

"So I can use those leftovers?" He interrupts her, Fumio was surprise and Sora start to smirk and know what the older twin thinking. Soma accepts "I'll take the skill test…! Where's the kitchen?"

They arrives the kitchen; it's clean and fresh than outside the house. Yukihiras' wear uniform and Soma start complement.

"What a nice kitchen!" comment Soma

"It's totally different from the exterior!" Sora follows.

"Listen, I hate kids that bluff the most!" say Fumio and continue "How many of the students' dishes do you think I've tasted…!" Do you think I'll give an improvised dish a passing mark?"

Soma looks around the kitchen and says "Yeah! This much should be enough!" Fumio got surprise, Sora smiling, he put his band around his forehead and says.

"Polar star dormitory mother, Daimidou Fumio-dono, please wait a minute!" He makes eye contact to his sister, Sora caught what he asks her to make the dish to her too and she shakes her head.

"You can cook for me later on less…you want do **that**?" says Sora and grin at him.

Soma notices her eyes of challenge. He smirks at his sister, accept " **Duel!** " and start to cook.

 ** _-Timeskip-_**

Fumio screaming surprise when she sees Soma's dish in front of her " **WHAT KIND OF MAGIC DID YOU USE…TO MAKE FLESHY HAMBURGER!?** "

"I used canned mackerel to make mackerel burger!" explain Soma

" **CANNED MACKEREL!?** " shout Fumio surprise again. Sora leaning on the wall and stare at scene. After her brother explains the dish suddenly she starting hugs her own stomach and laugh hard when Fumio try kissing Soma.

"Alright, your room is" Fumio grin, give him the room key and shout " **ROOM 303! I'LL ACCEPT YOUR ADMISSION INTO THE ROOM!** "

" **IT WASN'T MUCH!** " comment Soma as he takes off his headband and walking way to the door, suddenly stop in front of the door, he look at his sister and ask "Should I stay here and waiting for you?"

"Are you afraid I will fail?" ask Sora back

"If you fail, welcome to my room sis!" reply Soma with chuckle

"Gross." Comment Sora with sour face

Soma laughs and open the door "I'm go ahead and see you later, sis."

Sora shushes her hand and sees the door closing behind her twin brother. She hears cough from old woman and look at Fumio.

"Now your brother has pass the test… **Yukihira Sora, show me you can satisfied me!** " say Fumio with same challenge aura back in the hall.

The younger twin start smirk, she put her red hair up and says "I, Yukihira Sora will serve a dish to Polar star dormitory mother, Daimidou Fumio come right up!"

Sora takes out ingredients from the bag and starts to cook. Fumio was surprise to see a red hair girl cut vegetables and the meat so quickly like professional cook do.

The old woman hear the door open and see a boy with curly, medium- length brown hair, wearing Tootsuki uniform and smile at Polar star mother.

"Welcome back Isshiki!" greeting Fumio and smile at him back.

He sniff delicious smell and sees a red hair girl who doesn't pay attention outside her bubble, Ishiki grow curious the younger twin cooking.

"Would you mind I can join to?" ask Isshiki and sit beside grey hair woman

"I see no problem with that, just don't do anything ridicules." advice Fumio

"I can't guarantee." reply Isshiki and still smile while Fumio sigh.

They heard red hair girls' footstep way to them with a plate on the younger twin's hand. Then the brown hair boy notice the yellow eyes stare at him curios.

"How rude of me to not introduce myself, I'm Isshiki Satoshi from second year, nice to meet you." Introduce Isshiki

Sora bow and was about introduce herself but got interrupt by the brown hair boy.

"Yukihira Sora. I saw you in speaker that got me interesting and sternly heard from someone about you." Says Isshiki then Sora was curious about senpai mention 'someone' but she decide ask him about that later.

"Since you are taking skill test, what will you serve us, Yukihira-chan?" ask Ishiki

Sora smile, put plate on the table in front of them and says "Chicken tender with sauce, enjoy!"

Fumio and Isshiki look at the plate _"It's so simple but… why it's chicken green? Well..I guess we taste it"_ thought them, take a bite of the chicken and suddenly reacts the flavor.

The old woman looks at younger girl and asks " **WHAT FLAVOR DID YOU USE ON THE CHICKEN?** "

"I use normal breadcrumbs and mix with this!" answer Sora and holding a small tin can of green tea match.

 _"No wonder it's green!... fufufu I never expect she'll use it and the sauce"_ thought Fumio

They dip the fry chicken with sauce and take bite _"THE SAUCE IT'S FRESH, SWEET AND SPICY!"_

"I put soy sauce, ginger, orange, sesame oil, and last agave syrup." Explain Sora

" **AGAVE!?** " They shout surprise

" _I see… agave use to make drinks and those who want eat health use agave syrup that 25% sweeter than normal sugar"_ thought Isshiki look at young girl " _Yukihira Sora, what an interesting person."_ they continue eat.

Isshiki suddenly wear green clothes and younger Fumio in night dress dancing in the air with stardust and Sora as fairy fly flew around them " _We flying to Neverland"_ thought Fumio and Isshiki

Ishiki smile happy and Fumio grin "Alright, your room is…" the old women gave younger girl the room key and shout" **ROOM 304, I'LL ACCEPT YOUR ADMISSION INTO THE ROOM!?** "

" **GLAD YOU LIKE IT!** " comment Sora as she takes off ribbon from her own hair and walking in front of the door but was stop half way and hear Ishiki call.

" Ah Yukihira-chan, me and others roommate will have welcome party today, come to room 206 when you are done changing."

"Then I accept your invite" Sora smile and says "Also…I'm interesting who you are when party starting"

The younger twin opening the door, walks away from the kitchen and felt a shock from senpai behind her.

Sora walking to upstairs, takes out locker from inside shirt and hold close to her chest.

 ** _-flashback-_**

 _In America, Jouichiro on the orphanage and walking pass the children with smile. A four years old girl has two low ponytails with two frogs on them, wearing simple summer blue dress and white slipper. She holding her dad's hand tight and feel shy by strangers stare at her and her dad._

 _A few weeks Sora helping her dad to prepare ingredients cooking a little and taste the dishes but on the break she doesn't do anything but stare at her father cooking from the distant on the chair. Jouchiro notice that and decide break his daughter trace._

 _"Sweetie, why don't you go out and play?" ask Jouichiro and cooking same time_

 _She looks down and taps her finger together nervous "it's…It's…"_

 _Jouichiro notices her reaction, grab an orange from beside him, turn low heat on oven, walking to where his daughter is who look confuse, he knee down in front of him and give it to her._

 _"I want my sweetie make new friends and have fun; can you do it for your daddy?" Jouichiro asks his daughter with fond gently smile, he sees her nodding and accept the orange._

 _"If you come back late, I will take your lunch!" joking Jouichiro and see Sora got pissed off and kicks his leg._

 _"STINGY DADDY!? I HATE YOU DADDY?!" shout Sora, storming out from the kitchen, slam the door behind her very hard and pout._

 _Sora stops in middle on the playground and notices she's outside. Hear children play and laugh but suddenly everyone stare at the red hair girl. She felt nervous and walking away from everyone into they no longer can see her._

 _Then her eyes notices a boy with black messy hair look out the window. Sora walking to him quietly beside him and looking out the window and see her dad cooking. She looking back at the boy and see his eye shine like he see a hero in front of him._

 _She pats his shoulder that makes the boy jump scare and he looking at her with surprise. The boy was about to ask how did she got here but was stop when Sora says._

 _"Dad is awesome cook, right?" She looks at the boy and smile._

 _He surprise again then broke with smile and answer while look at her dad who doesn't pay attention from the window while still cooking._

 _"Yeah, he's amazing." Reply the boy_

 _Sora reach her hand and introduce "My name is Yukihira Sora, 4 years old nice to meet you." And he look at her and hand shake "Nice to meet you Sora-chan, my name is A-"_

 ** _-End flashback-_**

" ** _GGYYAAAAAAAAAAA?!_** "

Suddenly a scream broke Sora's daydream and sees a girl with two low braids who was in Soma's class run from the bathroom with full clothes on, pass Sora and rush to room 302.

It was silent then suddenly Sora hears a crying whining in room where the girl ran to.

" _I guess… this place is weirder than I thought"_ though Sora with sweat drop.

 **-Continue-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In room 304, at night, Sora sat on her the bed and dried her hair with towel. She wearing greylight short and tank top, cover with greenlight fluffy cardigan and greylight ballerina slippers. After she done dried and brushes with her hair and put towel on the desk then walks out from the room.

She walking in the hall and look around into sees a male finger in front of room 205. He turns his head to the right side and smile at her.

"Hi Yukihira-chan, you look pretty cute today." compliment Isshiki

"Thank you Ishiki-senpai! By the way…who are you?" ask Sora

They both are silent, Isshiki begin to smile and…

"Have you heard about The Elite ten council, Yukihira-chan? Ask Isshiki

Sora knew about it a little but deicide pretend she doesn't know. The younger twin nodding and she listens his explanation about The Elite ten Council. Isshiki ask her if she have question. Sora opens her moth.

"So you are one of them?" ask Sora again

Isshiki were usually smiles as she takes as a yes from him.

"Let's go inside, everyone is waiting." says Isshiki

Sora nodding as he begin open the door and sees only few students are inside the room 205.

"Hey, hey! I called out everyone in the dorm, you know? But there not even half of them here." Ask Isshiki

"Well that can't be helped, right…" reply a guy with black hair

Sora turns her head away from Isshiki, who talking with other dorm mates about some others are not in welcome party, she look at blue braid girl who look tired and notice beside the girl is Soma, who chatting.

The older twin suddenly felt hands on his shoulders as he look up and sees his younger sister smiling at him and he smile back.

"You're late!" comment Soma

"At least I'm here now than not." Reply Sora

"By the way, who is he you were beside?" ask Soma with a little overprotecting tone

"Oh, it's-" Sora was about answer but was stop when her twin brother pay attention something.

A male finger walking way to the twins, Soma look up at Isshiki and Sora remove her hands from her brother's shoulders as the older twin standing up.

"I'm a second year, Ishiki. Call me Ishiki-senpai! Everyone else here are first years like you two." Ishiki introduce himself to Soma and shake his hand.

"Welcome to Polar star dorm, Yukihira Soma-kun!" welcoming Isshiki to the older twin then a boy with cover his eyes with bang, Ibusaki Shun notice red hair girl beside Soma.

"By the way, shouldn't we welcome her too?" ask ibusaki and point at Sora

"Ah Welcome to Polar star dorm too, Yukihira Sora-chan!" welcome Isshiki to her, when he was about shake the younger twin's hand but stop by Soma who put a hand between them.

Everyone stood silence into Isshiki giggles at the brother loves own sibling.

"Oh my, you've most like Yukihira-chan very much?" ask Isshiki

"I don't know what you talking about, Isshiki-senpai." Reply Soma with smile

Everyone in the room can felt an overprotecting brother around Soma but was soon broke by his sister who hit on his waist and sees the older twin holding his waist and trembling with pain.

"Stop it Soma, there isn't time for challenge in welcome party!" pout Sora

"hahaha you right sorry sis." agree Soma and itch behind the head and Sora sighs

"Anyway…LET'S HAVE TOAST, ALL OF YOU, GRABS A DRINK!" shout everyone and start the welcome party.

Sora sees her twin brother joining to taste dishes. Megumi stare at Sora beside her very long into she notice the younger twin look at her back with confused.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" stutter Megumi and looking away from Sora

"It's ok, you must be Megumi? Nice to meet you" greeting Sora and shake her hand.

"Y-You look beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off you." Megumi stutter and blushes.

"Thank you and you look beautiful like night sky." compliment Sora

Megumi begin smile like a shy maid, look back at the others taste more food suddenly hear Sora says.

"I heard a lot about you from Soma and sorry for forcing taste his horrible experimen"

"I-It's ok and thank you for saving me back there" says Megumi as she remembers Sora drag Soma away from her to next class.

"Anytime!" replied Sora put finger under her nose and chuckled.

After the party almost everyone fall asleep on the floor even Sora sleep soundly and dreaming from the past.

 ** _-Timeskip-_**

Sora woke up by shaking on her shoulder and notice she lay on the floor with everyone. Her brother shakes her shoulder again and she got pissed.

"I'm awake!" exclaimed Sora then quick sit up and yawn.

Soma stop shaking her shoulder while his younger twin sister stretching her arms and see her brother is in front of her.

"You miss my challenge with Isshiki-senpai!" pout Soma like a kid who upset for pay no attention. Sora giggles and asks.

"Who won?"

Isshiki walk in front of the twins and says "Let's say it's a draw, right Yukihira-kun?"

"I guess its draw, but next time I will win for sure!" declare Soma and point at Isshiki who giggle.

Later on everyone woke up leave Marui's messing room except Soma and Issihiki whose stay and cleaning the room. Sora walks way to her room and looking in the window. She heard her phone ringing on the desk and picks it up.

"Hello?" answers Sora

"Hello sweetie~! How's the school? Did you pass? Did you fail?" joking Joichiro

Sora got pissed of her father's teasing and almost crushes her phone.

"SHUT UP DADDY!? I'M FIGHTER NOT A LOSER!?" exclaimed Sora and hears her father laugh at her threat.

The daughter breaths in and out to calm down before she wants shout him even more.

"Anyway dad, I was wondering something if you don't mind?" ask Sora

"Oh that's unusual to hear from my sweetie pie asking to daddy~" says Joichiro with sweet daddy sound while his daughter sweat drop how he act.

"Dad!" Sora sighs and hearing her father laugh again

"Sure, what's on your mind?" ask Joichiro

"I know you think I sound crazy but… Are you ok with me and Soma with this way? You know separate from you, dad." Ask Sora

"Oh is this dream come true? My sweetie pie daughter is worry about me~!" says Joichiro with happy tears like dad is proud of his daughter.

"If you don't answer my question, I will hang up on you dad." Warn Sora

Joichiro laugh and doesn't care about his daughter's warning. He stops joking and reply her.

"I'm lonely to not see both you and Soma but… I'll stay strong for both of you."

In hotel room, Joichiro sit on the chair and look at the sky from the window with a kind smile while in Tootsuki his daughter look at the night sky and wear same smile as his.

"Even for mom?" ask Sora

"Always." Says Joichiro with fond voice while his daughter smiling.

"It's getting late. I will call you other day." Broke Sora and look at the clock

"Don't forget cooking i-"

"Is your kindness and love, right dad?" interrupt Sora

Joichiro chuckles and look at sunset in the night. They say both good night to each other and were almost hang up into Sora says.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, sweetie." Reply Joichiro

Sora hangs up her phone, walking to the bed, close her eyes and fall in her childhood memories into end to the new day.

 ** _~flashback~_**

 _"Can I call you A-chan?" ask Sora_

 _"Eh?" The boy looks surprise the name she gave him._

" _Is it bad to call you A-chan?" ask Sora again and lean her head to the right a little._

 _He ruff his own hair as for not know what to do because its first time someone gave him a nickname, he stare back to her and see Sora's eyes waiting to reply. He opens his mouth and says._

 _"I don't know how to react about this but… I don't mind to begin call that name."_

 _"It's yes?" ask Sora_

 _He nods his head and suddenly felt a warm hand hug his hand gently. Sora smiled and says his first nickname, he felt gently and alive. She let go of his hand and show an orange in front of him._

 _"Let's eat orange together!" Sora smile_

 _She felt a warm hand under her hand and sees he smile._

 ** _~End flashback~_**

The sun shine from the window, through on the sleeping beauty and her eyes open slowly without the kiss. She gets up from the bed and stretching her arms. Walks out from her room, see rest students with tired face and walking down to dinner hall with them.

When they arrive, everyone notice Soma sit on the chair and declare a challenge to Isshiki but ending up turn down as he hasn't explaining clearing about challenge rules so call Shokugeki.

Isshiki explains everything about Shokugeki to the twins. Soma was catching up that while Sora ate her food. Fumio notice the red hair girl's behavior and asks.

"Yukihira, is there possible you know about Shokugeki?"

Everyone looks directing at Sora, waiting for her answer into they heard.

"I heard about it a little, I guess… but not all."

"What do you mean, Sora-chan?" asks Megumi who sit cross of her.

"Someone explain it to me but not full information about Shokugeki." Says Sora

Soma got pissed about his sister hasn't told him about it sooner. Before he could speak to her, Sora rushing way from the dinner hall to her room and prepare for the school.

" _So quick?!"_ thought everyone except Soma who follow the younger twin and they sweat drop that Sora have long talk with her brother.

After that the twins have moment they walking out from the dorm and go way to school with Megumi.

"Ah-ah, I wanted to challenge Nakiri too." comment Soma

"Y-you have no chances to winning that." Says Megumi with nervous voice

"Well, I would defiantly to try it." Comment Sora and puts her finger on her under lip.

"N-Not you too, Sora-chan!" shout Megumi and follows the twins' chuckles.

" _Nakiri Erina, huh?... The little girl, who likes my dishes on 5 stars restaurant for 8 years ago. Her ability is God tongue, which can make many chief to improve the flavor of dishes. But she couldn't judge my dish because my skill and ending up she become my fan._

 _Guess I will hide my true cover from her and everyone into right time comes._ " Though Sora.

Isshiki on the balcony and stare the twins and Megumi as they walking out from the dorm. Shun arrived to senpai and stand beside him.

"You weren't serious at all." says Shun and explain Isshiki's dish was safe one.

"I don't know what you talking about. I put my best effort into cooking it, you know?" reply Issihiki

"Hmph, what a cunning senpai-"comment Shun and walks back inside the dorm.

Isshiki smile and still look the twins and Megumi walking away from the dorm.

 _"Soma-kun and Sora-chan, when I ate your dishes I had premonition, that this rookie will be the trigger. That will make the Shokugeki's flowers bloom in this academy."_ Thought Isshiki

 **-Continue-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Research Society?" asks Soma and look at board of clubs

"Yes, there's a lot of societies in Tootsuki that specialties in different types of cooking. After school, they develop new dishes or participate in cooking contests outside the school together… it might be something like clubs in normal schools." Explain Megumi as the twins still looking at the board

"What kind research are you in, Megumi?" ask Sora

"I'm part of Local cuisine research society." Answer Megumi

"Hee, maybe I should try to do Local cuisine." Says Sora

"T-The members will gladly happy to welcome you to join, Sora-chan." Say Megumi happy and exciting to hear Sora want tries joining the club.

The younger twin notices the older twin stare at the paper say Don Research Society. She knew that her brother's face making curious, he was about to say something but was interrupt by ringtone beside him.

"Sis, you got a message." And point at his sister's pocket

Sora picks up her phone and opens the mail.

 _"Ohaiyo Sora-chan! I forgot to tell you about important things, could you meet me outside the Elite ten Council building?_

 _Love Isshiki p.s only you Sora-chan"_

 _"How did Isshiki-senpai get my number?"_ thought Sora with sweat drop.

"Isshiki-senpai needs some extra hand from me" says Sora and put her phone down in the pocket.

Megumi and Soma stare at Sora with curious. But the red hair girl doesn't know either why so they let it go.

"Okay, we see you later Sora-chan." Says Megumi as she sees the older twin open his mouth but was shut by a finger on his lips.

"You're not coming with me!" says younger twin with cheerful tone

Megumi was surprised to see Soma pout like a child got scold by own mom, she giggles and suddenly notice the twins look at her way. She got nervous and confuse.

"W-what's wrong?" ask Megumi

"You look better with smile." Comment the twin and see their friend become redder like tomato.

"Anyway I see you guys later!" says Sora and walking away from them.

 ** _~Timeskip~_**

The red hair girl knees down in front of the Elite Ten Council building and panting. She took long breath in and out to calm her and remove sweat on her forehead.

 _"WHY IS SCHOOL SOOO BIG?!...and FINALLY I FOUND RIGHT BUILDING! "_ though Sora and remember she got lost in the way.

Sora standing in front of the door and ready to knock but suddenly the door slide open and see familiar finger.

"Yukihira-chan?" asks male voice

"Eishi-senpai?"

The white pear eyes meet yellow sun eyes. It was silent, the younger twin itch back of her head and decide break the quiet world.

"Yo Eishi-senpai! What a confident to see you here!" greeting Sora

Tsukasa didn't reply her greetings. The red hair look at his face and see his still in shock, Sora snaps her finger in front of his face to see if he is alive. Finally she broke his trace and he realize isn't a dream.

"Y-yeah same here…" says Tsukasa

"Why are you here in Elite ten building, Eishi-senpai?" ask Sora

"You don't know?" ask Tsukasa with surprise and never thought she is airhead

Sora shook her head and sees Tsukasa sighs then he walks outside and closes the door behind him.

"My name is Tsukasa Eishi, the first seat of elite ten." introduce him and bow in front of her like a butler.

It was silent, Tsukasa begin to sweats and was about to ask her if she alright but was shock to hear her only a word.

"Oh…"

"I-IS IT WEIRD? DO YOU FEELING ALRIGHT? IS IT UNCONFTEBULE?" He panic

Tsukasa begin surprise again by two hands on his cheeks.

"Eishi-senpai, don't focus me as customer just…Focus me as your friend!" says Sora and felt his shoulder begun relax but his face stay suddenly he blush. The younger twin realizes her hands are still on his shoulders and remove them from his cheeks.

" I…I'm sorry, Eishi-senpai!" apologize Sora

The white hair broke the shock spell and shakes his head.

"It's alright,Yukihira-chan." Says Tsukasa

They stood outside the elite ten council building, silent when gently wind flow past them. Sora leans on the wall and looks at the ground. Isshiki hasn't arrived yet, she got tired of waiting and sigh.

"A-Are you alright, Yukihira-chan?" asks Tsukasa with panic

"I'm ok... I should go, sorry for coming here." Reply Sora

She was about walk away from the spot suddenly got stop by a male grab on her wrist. Looking up at Tsukasa as he about say something but instead he's face was red of nervous like a high school girl ask her crush out. Sora want ask him how he feeling but decide to let him say something first.

"I-Is it alright with you if I can ask your number?" ask Tsukasa

"Sure, I don't mind!" she replies direct and asks him "By the way do you have a pen?"

The white hair boy shakes his head. Sora thinking and suddenly got an idea, she reach her hand asks Tsukasa to lend his cellphone. He gives his phone to Sora, sees she taps on the screen and gave it back to him. She gives her phone to Tsukasa and got it back after he done taps his number on her phone.

"By the way Eishi-senpai, I don't mind if you call me my first name."

"A-are you sure?" ask Tsukasa

Sora put ok on her hand with smile. They both say goodbye and walk separate way suddenly she forgot to say something but decide to sending him a text.

Inside the elite ten council building, in the hall, Tsukasa walking upstairs suddenly a message tone ring, he open his phone and read at it.

 _"Let's have a shokugeki one day, Eishi-senpai!"_

He starts to smile fondly at the text. Tsukasa put his phone in his pocket and talking himself with low voice.

 _"I got attracted by you, Yukihira Sora."_

On the outside, Sora walking way to school, suddenly her phone ringing, she pick the phone, see the her brother's name on her screen and put it call.

"Hello?...I'm fine, I'm on my way to school, what about you?…Hee, do you need help Soma?... If you say so, but don't regret later..."

The red hair girl decide tease her older brother and says "Don't forget, you aren't allow to leave the school without win against me after all you lost 400rounds~!"

Sora hears Soma shout in the phone and correct her as she chuckling at him.

"I rotten for you…love you too… See ya later, Soma!" say Sora, hanging up her phone, put it on pocket and singing _Sono Koe ga Chizu ni Naru_.

When Sora arrive the school building, as she was about walking inside suddenly sees a smoke from the second floor. She looking around sees no body is here, then…

"OI ON THE SECOND FLOOR, ARE YOU ALRIGHT THERE?" shout Sora

Then a person comes out from the window, a boy with his hair covers his eye and wears school uniform.

"ah… Ibusaki!" says Sora with surprise

"ah, Sora-kun." Says Shun and stare at the young twin.

"How's your smoking skill?" ask Sora

Shun put thumbs up and see the younger twin grin at him. Suddenly he hearing whisper behind him as soon he turn around back to window and Sora disappear from his sight.

On the first floor, the younger twin skipping happy way to her class then a girl with brown skin, blond hair, green eyes and wear white shirt top, yellow skirt and bikini top.

As soon the girl walking past Sora, the brown girl says low voice.

"Say goodbye to your brother after Shokugeki"

Sora hearing the footsteps fades away, she cover her mouth and laugh. Once she has calm down and removes her hand then the words come out from her mouth.

"I would gladly see Soma after Shokugeki." Says Sora

 **-Continue-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

On the day, the sky was bright in the blue and sakura field still blooming. Students everywhere inside the school building, stare and blushing at the red hair girl who walking pass everyone and bites dry squids.

Sora heard some whisper about her beauty, she ignores it but suddenly some students talking rumors with makes they catch her interest.

"Did you hear? About today's Shokugeki …"

"Yeah, Nikumi and Don RS, right?"

"Poor Don RS, for Nakiri Erina to set her eyes on them."

"Hey,big news! It seems that the competitor changed!"

They run way to the building where match is so call Shokugeki Area. The red hair remembers her older brother said about the challenge about Don RS. Sora decide follow them to see the match.

She arrived in middle present contesting and stands close the stage. Sora sees a girl wearing cloak and covers her face, walking with two bodyguards' way to stage. The cloak has been remove from the girl and show her brown skin, blond short hair, wearing bikini and shorts, Mito Ikumi the meat master.

" _Ah, that girl from other day!"_ thought Sora as she remember Mito walks pass her on the hall, in the school building.

The boys cheering the Meat master and they got nosebleed of her body show more skin while the girls feel disgust at the boys.

" _Isn't her shorts zip open?"_ though Sora as she saw Ikumi has unzipped pants.

"Now, Next, Yukihira Soma-kun makes entry!" present the girl with ribbon on her back the head, Urara Kawashima

Instead hearing cheering, it suddenly switches to booing when Soma and two people arrive; Megumi and Don RS chef walks behind him to the stage. The group notices the red hair girl on the crow; the older brother gave a wave to Sora and she nod with smile to him.

Don RS ask how did her brother got hate so much and Soma reply he did normal while Megumi is in panic mode.

"Now let's go through this match's conditions again. If Mito-san wins, the Don RS will be abolished and Yukihira-kun will be expelled. If Yukihira-kun wins, the Don Rs' budget will increase, their clubroom will be enlarged and they will get more cooking equipment, furthermore Mito-san will join the Don RS." Explain Urara

Mito smile and look down at Soma and says "Yo, Transfer student! This will be your last time I'll speak to you…If you have any things left to say now's the time."

Before The older twin could say something, Mito and Soma looking up and see the blondie girl with her secretary from watching area for Totsuki employee members and Elite ten. Everyone was shock and speechless except the red hair girl who just sigh. Soma notices his sister face and give her the face of " _the match will start soon"_ , Sora saw that and give him a smile.

"The loser loses everything. A decisive match on the tongue!SHOKUGEKI!START!" shouts Urara and the challenger walking to their kitchen then heard sound of wheels and saw a big meat hanging into it beside the meat master.

"Transfer student! I'll show you an ingredient you'll never be able to handle in your life, this is the ultimate meat!" presenting Mito and start cut the hanging meat.

Everyone was impressing Mito's skill of her meat and comment how beautiful her meat is.

 _"A rank A5 beef, huh?...She isn't bad to know which is good meat but however Ikumi isn't truly The meat master, judge how she cook…" though_ Sora looked at Mito start cooking " _But however she lacking something important the dish."_

Everyone look away from the meat master and direct the red hair boy finish slice onion. He took out from the supermarket bag and pulling discount meat 50% off from the bag. They look shock and Soma says.

"They just had a special sale, I was lucky."

Suddenly the crow shouting at Soma, throw stuff at him and Don RS chef and Megumi wear face of unsure however Sora knows exactly what the older twin going to do.

The challenger cook, the meat master stops moving her hands and start mocking how quite he is. The red hair boy who still cooking with no reply.

"Keh, at least try to answer back, you're such a shame." Says Mito and Soma reply…

"There's no need for me to talk… Because my Don will eventually start talking eloquently."

"Huh?" says Mito

"Besides, it's common knowledge that the skills of chefs that talk too much in the kitchen can't be trusted, you know?" says Soma with finger up as silent single.

Mito got pissed and embarrass suddenly react the smell of onion while Sora smile at her twin brother's words.

They heard the bell and both contestant finish their dish. The meat master serves her dish in front of the three judges.

"It's an A5 Japanese beef Roti Don" present Mito her dish.

"This carved meat looks like a flower… to think I got to see such a beautiful Don" comment one of the judge, traditional Japanese restaurant Kuraki, President Kuraki Shigeno.

The judges took their first bite, complement Mito's Don and the meat master smirk like she already won the match. The red hair boy ready to serve his Don, the judges starting look bored and comment about his cheap meat isn't worth it, but suddenly their faces change to surprise when they saw Soma's Don. The judges took first bite of his dish.

Everyone got shock when they say the judges start eating more and compliment to his Don.

"Is there still another hidden secret?" Ask the Japanese black critic, Bitou Yoshiki

"The rice in that Don is mixed with homemade pickled plums, it's a refreshing Umefuumimeshi!" answer Soma and show the jar.

At the crow, Sora thought the yesterday when she was on her way to the Dob Rs.

 ** _~flashback yesterday~_**

 _The female voice in harmony tone her favorite song and walks way to Don RS clubroom. She arrived in front the door and opening._

 _Inside the room a man sit on chair is pale and dejected, Megumi who sat on the floor exhausting and Soma has back in front of door sat on the chair in his thought mode._

 _The red hair girl walking in and close the door behind. She sees some scatter recipe compilation around on the floor pick them up. Megumi heard footsteps close to hear and looking up at Sora._

 _"Yo Megumi, what's up?"_

 _Suddenly felt two arms hug around the red hair girl's waist._

 _"S-SORA-CHAN?!" scream the braids girl in chibi form with tears while Sora pat on Megumi's head._

 _"By the way, who is he?" ask Sora and point at man who is still pale, with leather jacket and hair similar as cartoon Elvis._

 _"He is Don RS chief, Konishi Kanichi from second year" introduce Megumi and Sora put fingers her own chin._

 _Konishi heard an unknown female voice, looking up and sees Megumi and other girl who has long red hair reach her shoulder, low bang, and two small braids on side, wearing black jacket, Yukihira t-shirt under and black pants down to past elbow._

 _The girls notice the chief look at their way, the red hair girl walking to him and introduce._

 _"I'm Yukihira Sora, first year and twin sister to my brother Yukihira Soma, nice to meet you." Sora handshakes Konishi._

 _"Nice to meet you too, Yukihira-kun." Greeting Konishi_

 _"How's going here? It looks like dead end." Says Sora, those words purse right at Don Chief's heart, he turn back to pale and deject and Megumi warn the red hair to not put sand on his wound._

 _The twin sister walking forward to her brother who still sitting on the chair thinking. She calls him but got no reply, Sora decide hit recipe document on his head lightly and finally Soma look at her way._

 _"Why don't you take a little rest, nii-san?" ask Sora_

 _Suddenly waterfall from Soma's eyes and his sister was surprise. He hugging around her waist and felt a pat on his head. The older twin let go off her and suddenly he saw a recipe compilation says "Japanese style steak Don" on Sora's right hand._

 _Soma quickly put his hands on younger sister shoulders, she was surprise by that but at the same time Sora know what he found the answer because his eyes tells her._

 _"I love you, Sis!" exclaim Soma while hugging his sister again and suddenly he felt a fresh sweet smell on her so he sniffing._

 _"Gross Soma, that's forbidden love." Says Sora and try remove her brother._

 _"Hey!? That's mean sis!... by the way can I borrow your red jar?" ask Soma and stubborn to not let her go._

 _"To be honest, I was about give you as taster but why not" reply Sora and finally her brother let her go._

 _The twins notice Megumi and Konishi look confuse and the younger twin point at the plastic bag on table which they didn't know the bag was there. They open the bag, suddenly got shock and say._

 _"This is-?!"_

 ** _~End flashback~_**

Back to present, the younger twin watch the judges still grub more then she sees her brother grin at her way. Suddenly she smiling instead be angry but in her mind says different way.

 _"Hehehe… stealing my pickle plum behind my back, you so will going down Soma!"_ though Sora while Soma laugh at her in his mind.

The judges finish their bowl and ask for second. Mito was surprise that her garlic rice is still on her bowl and Soma explaining reason what she lacking.

After Soma has explained to the meat master and he gave her his Don to taste it. As soon Mito took first bite, she gulping in more and the meat master remember her past.

Soma won the match, Megumi and Konishi cheer and the crow was surprise and couldn't belive their eyes that Mito lost. Sora smile at her twin brother won then she look up where headmaster's granddaughter with unpleasant and disappoint.

 _"That girl has long way to go to understand the food is and what it wants"_ though Sora

Erina look disappoint at Mito who lost the match and suddenly she felt a strong unpleasant direct at her. She search who is it notice the red hair girl glare at her way, Erina felt shivering on her own body like a death frozen. She resisted and walking away from the scene.

"The kitchen I gave her… vacate it" order Erina

"ye- yes." Obey her secretary

" _W-WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT? THAT GIRL_ DOESN'T CARE WHO I AM AND ACTING LIKE SHE KNOW EVERYTHING! I WILL GET RIDE NOT ONLY YUKIHIRA-KUN ALSO WHO LOOK DOWN AT ME, THAT AKUMA WOMAN YUKIHIRA SORA!" though Erina with anger in her mind

Mito looking down defeated, Soma walk to her and says.

"Hey, Nikumi! Let me eat some of your Don too."

Sora walking to her brother and stand beside him while he doesn't mind it at all.

"Don't get cocky… Don't call me using that nickname!" exclaim Mito

"Why?" ask Soma

"it's quite cute if you write it with hiragana." comment the twin and smile at her

Mito suddenly felt embarrass by their comment then she run away and shout at them.

"Best regards from now on, Nikumi-chan." Says the twins

The younger twin felt a vibrating on her pocket; she picks the phone up, look at the screen who is calling then cancels the call and put phone down in her pocket.

"You not going to answer it?" ask Soma who notice the his sister phone

"I'll do it later but right now, let me taste your Don!" order Sora as she reach her hand to him.

"Hai~!" obey Soma gladly, walking to his kitchen and bring his Don to his sister.

Next day, Mito walking around circle in front of the Don RS clubroom, she calms down herself from Yukihiras's words and opens the door. Sees only Konishi in the room, Mito ask where Yukihiras are and Don Chief explain that the twin doesn't want join instead will visits sometimes. Mito was shock and hearing Konishi says.

"But well, we have a bigger budget now, so let's lived up the Don RS together! The next Don RS' Don is you, Nikumi!" as he put his hand on her shoulder

Suddenly Mito becomes pissed and shouting "SHUT UPPP! DON'T CALL ME NIKUMI!" and the end Konishi scream from the clubroom.

 **-Countine-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Open eyes from the dark soon vanish to be morning, her arms stretching up and look at the clock, 5 in the morning, she get out from the bed, walking to bathroom, brush her teeth and wash her face.

She walks back to her room and start to changing from her night clothes to black sport leggings, dark blue shorts, hoodie with orange on the arms and white on front and back and black pink shoes. She walking to the mirror and fixing her hair into bun on top.

The red hair girl walk way to the dinner room and sees no one is there into she look at the kitchen. Fumio, who wearing pajamas and have sleeping back on her head. She looks tired and suddenly notices the younger twin.

"Good morning brat, you look cheerful than others I seen." She yawn

"Good morning mama~!" Sora grin cheerful and start make eggs, toast and green smoothie

The old woman looks curious at the twin singing while making smoothie and doesn't pay attention the stares. Sora done making her breakfast and see Fumio still staring at her.

"Fumio-san, if you badly want my dish mama would be happy to make it!" tease Sora

"Shut up brat! You are way far to be mother in the year!" exclaim Fumio pissed

The red hair girl laughing and ignore the old woman's irritated. Fumio sigh and smile a little of familiar feeling from the past.

After Sora done ate her breakfast, Fumio starting making breakfast to everyone while the red hair girl walk on the hall and sees everyone minus Soma walk down from the stairs with their tired face and yawn.

Megumi sees Sora in sport clothes and couldn't stop stare at her how cool she look. The rest aren't full awake into the red hair girl greeting them. They suddenly almost awake when Yuki ask.

"Where are you going, Sora-cchi?"

"Go for small run."reply Sora

"So early?" ask Ryoko

"I guess is early for those who isn't use to be raise and shine." Reply Sora and suddenly ask "Hey where is Soma?"

"Yukihira is still sleeping after his match against Meat master" reply Shun

"That's first time someone defeat her" says Daigo and Shõji, suddenly they glare each other and start fighting.

Everyone walking to the dinner room, Sora walk to the door but was stop when senpai call her name.

"I'm sorry Yukihira-chan for not meeting you 2 days ago, would you forgive me?" Isshiki apologize and ask forgiveness like servant to master.

Sora see his face of guilt and little sad. She sigh happy and put arms on his shoulder quick.

Ishiki was surprise. "I was little annoying about that but thanks for Eishi-senpai to brush that off. If you want to be forgiven, accept my request." Says Sora

"What kind you have in mind Yukihira-chan?"

"Simple, you will challenge me as apologize!" point at Ishiki and declare

"Yukihira-chan, isn't little too early to have a s-"

"I didn't say 'Shokugeki' just a small challenge here in dorm, Ishiki-senpai" interrupt Sora

The brown hair wasn't expect her words, no one first year ask to challenge him except Soma. Ishiki smile and reply her request.

"I guess I can accept your small challenge." And see the younger twin smile.

Sora walks to the door but before she takes a step outside.

"By the way Ishiki-senpai, I don't know why you set up between me and Eishi-senpai. But next time give location since I'm new in this area." Sora closes the door behind while her senpai still smiling.

He walking to dining room and start giggle while everyone looks confuse at him.

"What are you laughing, Ishiki-senpai? Ask Yuki

"I begin love here even more" reply Ishiki

" _You're a weird."_ everyone though and counties eating breakfast.

On outside past the school building, Sora running, listen music and singing.

" _Hibiite Kono sekai ni Onaji omoi no kodou_

 _Futari wa egaite yukeru_

 _Atataka na hizashi Egao sakasetara_

 _Ashioto Nasane nagara susumou_

 _Yasashisa ni furete Hirogaru mirai wa_

 _Ano toki Nozonde kimeta michi_

 _Mamoritai hito ga iru to Tsuyoku chikaeru nara_

 _Hanareteite mo Chikara ni kawatteku_

 _Shinjite Mune ni idaku hitamuki na jounetsu wa_

 _Kagayaku shirube ni naru yo_

 _Hibiite Kono sekai ni Onaji omoi no kodou_

 _Futari wa egaite yukeru Ikutsu mo no mayoi Dousureba ii no?_

 _Kaze fuku basho de kur-"_

Suddenly felt a hand on her left shoulder, she turn around and see the male dark skin, white hair and green eyes smiling at Sora.

"Long time no see, Yukihira Sora." Greeting Hayama

"Yo, Hayama!" greeting him back with hand single

"Are you taking look around the area while running?"

"Bingo, Hayama you're really smart" reply Sora.

"Are you taking me I'm an idiot?"ask Hayama with little pissed

"If I call you idiot, wouldn't you call me the same too?" ask Sora back

The red hair girl smiling and wait for his reply. Hayama sighs and says.

"I would call you an idiot anytime because you're my rival" with serious face of his and sees the face of her the same.

"That's good enough to me!" says Sora

"But by the way where you shopping?" ask Sora and point at the plastic bag on his left hand.

"Oh, after our lesson I couldn't stay still the dish we made and I decide try make something new. "Replied Hayama

"Heee, so that mean you lost against me?" guessing Sora with grin

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT, YOU IDIOT?!" shout Hayama angry

The red girl laugh and doesn't mind furious Hayama. Then she pat his shoulder, wishing him good luck to next match but it got the green eyes became more pissed.

"One day we fight against in Shokugeki, I'll not show you mercy not a single leaf left!" declare Sora pointing at Hayama who was off guard and suddenly he smile.

"Then I will show you all my straight when we will meet." Promise Hayama with smile.

"I can't wait to see that." says Sora

After 4 hours later from running around the school area Sora returns to the Polar Star dorm, she opens the door and suddenly hearing Yuki screaming Megumi's name from dining hall.

The red bun girl, close the door behind, walking way to diner hall, sees Megumi lay plain on Yuki's knee and older twin sit on the chair with legs cross and holding paper. Sora look confusing the situation then Ishiki sees her on the door way.

"Welcome back, Yukihira-chan!" greeting Ishiki with his usually smile

"I'm back, Ishiki-senpai!" greeting Sora

Everyone greeting Sora and she greeting back while Soma holding the booklet and reading the rules loudly without notice his sister presence. The younger twin got confuse and asking Yuki what's going on.

"It's about Training lodge." Reply Yuki

"Training lodge?" ask Sora again

"It's outdoor school for a few days. But here in Tootsuki, it's more different than normal training camp." Reply Shun

"What do you mean?" ask Sora

"You see Sora-cchi, This training camp is the first hell the new high school section students have to go through! All of first year students are assigned with rigorous cooking trials every day on the boarding house in the middle of the mountains. It is said that those who can't get passing marks are immediately expelled! Friendship and rapport training lodging that's what they say but in reality, it's the cruel elimination training lodging!" explain Yuuki

"Heee" comment Sora

"It seems years ago, the number of students was reduced to less than half after training camp." Says Shun

"It's the bath time too short?" ask Soma who looking away the booklet and sees his sister standing beside Ishiki-senpai with only traditional underwear. The older twin was about move from his chair but was stop when his sister walking to him and take out the booklet from his hand.

The younger twin reading the guidebook, turn the pages and says.

"You right Soma not only that even free time is too short to."

"Hey Hey Yukihira and Sora-cchi! Why are you two so carelessly getting in trip mood? "Ask Yuuki

"No I mean…" says Sora

"Half will be surviving, right? We just have to be in that half." Says the twins same time and give jinx to each other.

Everyone was sweat dropping at the twins and surprise hearing them say that with no big deal. But Ishiki smiling and saying.

"I'm confident too, that all of the students in the Polar Star dorm will come back here smiling. Leave the housesitting to Fumio-san and me. You all should just do your best!"

"fufu…he's right" agree Ryoko

"You two can say pretty nice things!" complement Yuuki and then suddenly she got fired up.

"We of the Polar Star are so fearsome even kids stop crying!" shout Yuuki

"Kids stop crying?" repeat Shun

"We'll clear that training camp with ease!" counties Yuuki

Everyone got fired up and walking to the kitchen to pretest. The older twin was about to follow them but was stop by a grab on his hand, he turn his head to his sister and waiting responded from her.

"Can we talk a moment?" ask Sora

Soma know his sister well when it comes the word 'moment' she's serious or not feeling well. But Sora's face shows no since of joke. The older twin nods her request and stay in dining room with his sister.

"You know about when we were in middle school that I suddenly disappear three days without telling you and dad?" ask Sora and sees her brother nods.

The older twin wasn't happy about that day when their dad was furious mad at her even Soma was mad too and they didn't talk to Sora for a week. Father and son couldn't stay mad at her and suddenly panic how she'll react to them. In the end Sora wasn't mad at Soma and her father and promise to tell them if she going somewhere without them.

Now the older twin stares at his sister starting to speak.

"Tomorrow morning, I will leave to Kyoto and do a request there. So t-"

Sora felt a hand cover her mouth and looking at her brother with confuse. Soma sighs and finishes her words.

"Three days you'll come back from Kyoto to here, right?" interrupt Soma

The younger twins nods, felt the hand remove from her mouth and she heard a sigh from her brother again.

"After you come back can you do me a favor?" ask Soma

"A challenge?" guess Sora with a finger up

"Bingo! Challenge me right now, sis!" answers Soma with finger poste

Sora bond her pinkie to her brother's ring finger which Soma got surprise by that but got happy that she remember the bonding of their childhood. He felt happy to challenge her today and after two days. Suddenly a smiling face shows up between the twins as they almost freaked out.

"This interesting, wouldn't you guys mind if I can be the judge?" ask Ishiki who still wear Japanese traditional underwear

The twin staring at each other patting Ishiki's shoulder s and they says.

"We continue on you, judge senpai!"

The brown hair boy starting gets happy tears and was about give a hug the twins but was stop by Soma's hand on his chest.

"Ah… Ishiki-senpai, I need tell you something!" says Sora who almost forgot to tell him important.

After Sora has explain about she will leaving tomorrow, their senpai put finger on his chin and thinking while the twins stare at him and waiting his reply.

"Hmm…Since you'll be gone in three days and the training camp isn't start next week I guess I can let you." Replied Ishiki and see the younger twin shouting happily while the older twin sigh but smile anyway.

"Ishiki-senpai, does every student have permission to be outside the school area?" ask Soma

"I'm afraid it's not acceptable only the Elite ten council and Tootsuki members have permission to be outside the area as long is about school business. But since Sora's plan has been decide by request it allow her to go outside." explain Ishiki

"Oh I see." Comment the twins

Then they heard their senpai clap own hands and saying.

"Let's go to kitchen and start your challenge!"

The twins glare at each other and race to the kitchen while Ishiki giggle his kohai and follow them.

After two days on the day, in Kyoto, the Michelin 3 stars restaurant Kichisen, the stuff members give their orders and customers ate their dishes happily.

"Oh my, I can't believe the salmon is wonderful delicious!" comment the woman who is regular customer to the restaurant.

"Chirashizushi with ebi & kinshi tamago makes me eat more!" comment an old man beside the woman.

"I wonder who is make the food so delicious?" ask the old man curious

In the kitchen, the stuff members cooking the dishes and walks out to serve then the owner of Kichisen stand outside the kitchen and spot on the special person who cooking and move like a prima in the stage.

"Looks like you did wonderful job, Queen Oni." Says the owner with low voice, then he walks away back to his office.

The girl with white ponytail, white creamy skin and wearing half black and white uniform and blue mask cover only the eyes and has two horns on forehead.

 **-counties-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

All first year students sit inside the busses way to their location. On the second road, sits Yuuki close to the window, beside her sits Ryouko, behind them sits the twins, Sora sit close to the window and beside her sits Soma who refuse let any boy sits beside his sister.

"Who braid your hair sis? Ask Soma and see his sister crimson hair is style to double Dutch braids.

"Megumi did, she ask me to braid my hair this morning." Answer Sora and remember Megumi was slept over in the younger twin's room last night.

"She's awesome to do that, you should have that hairstyle every day!" suggests Soma

"Maybe I should." Agree Sora

Soma giving snacks to his sister and she accept dry squid. While the twins chow the squid something catch interesting by two students beside them.

"Hey, did you hear?"

"Of course, I wish I could be there and taste her dish!"

"Damn it, I can't believe I miss the world's top chief!"

After listen their conversation Soma look at his sister with question mark and Sora shakes the head.

"Did you guys hear the news?" ask Yuuki suddenly with her face way to the twins.

"About the world's top chief?" ask Sora

"Exactly Sora-cchi! The Queen Oni strikes again!" shout Yuuki and suddenly notice the twins have question mark.

"You guys don't know the Queen Oni?" ask Ryouko who has her face in front of the twins and sees they shakes their head.

"EEHH?! A-" Ryouko cover Yuuki's mouth to not shout out loud again.

"Who's the Queen Oni?" ask Soma

"The Queen Oni is world's top chief who won many first place awards every country. Her dish recognize when she was 4 years old. She makes every country cuisine and creates own dish and new flavors. Many owners in Michelin restaurant want hire her or even be second hand but she rejects all the offer." Explain Ryouko

"She's unemployed?" ask Sora and see Yuuki nod

"Yes, but she comes as short employed in any restaurant and disappears in short days." Says Yuuki

"Wow, she's mystery!" comment Soma and see they nod at his comment.

"Have you guys taste her dishes?" ask Sora

"We haven't, but rumors that someone have taste her dish and that person says 'her dish is like she smash me into the meat I no longer have a body to move from her!' and after finish saying those words that all the customer who smell and taste her dish their clothes begun to strips even underwear's too." Explain Ryouko and suddenly sees the twin's eyes burning fire.

"I want challenge her! "says Soma

"Me too!" follow Sora

"You guys are too reckless!?" shout Yuuki

"By the way, I heard from Soma that you were in Kyoto for few weeks ago as same week as the Queen Oni arrive. Did you meet her?" ask Ryouko to Sora as Yuuki stare at the younger twin.

"Nope, I was on the farm in greenhouse to research about matcha tea and different combination flavor to it." Answer Sora

"But doesn't Tootsuki have matcha Research?" ask Ryouko

"They have, but it was request by a teacher to check it since I was a little interesting about it." Says Sora

The three nodding and then Yuuki change the subject about the twin challenge each other and the younger twin won the match which makes Sora chuckle and Soma pout.

"I was surprise to see you guys challenge each other before you went to Kyoto and after too." Comment Ryouko

"Well that was our promise, right Soma?" reply Sora and gave a kind smile

"Yeah… but one day I will defeat you sis." Declare Soma

"Good luck and one more round to have you 390 losses, right Soma?" tease Sora and sees her brother got pissed. She laugh and the other two sweat drop at the twin's bubble.

Everyone, 1 year students arrive outside Tootsuki Resort Hotel and some student standing with big eyes on the building.

Shun explain about Tootsuki Resort to the Polar Star dorm members in till he said.

"I've heard that, on normal days, one night costs 80,000yen."

"80,000!? FOR ONE PERSON!?" shout Yuuki

"THAT'S ALREADY THE RENT FOR ONE MONTH!" follow Soma

"I don't understand rich people." Comment Sora and Soma nods agree

"But we've really staying here!? I'm getting excited!" excite Yuuki in till Shun says.

"Only if we can survive today's assignment."

"Ibusaki, you just whisper thangs that ruin the mood." Complain Yuuki

"I'm a realist." Reply Shun and counties to say "Look… we have to gather soon."

As everyone walking way to inside the hotel, suddenly they hear a ringtone way from the younger twin's pocket. They look at Sora as she takes out her phone and looking at the screen then start to giggle.

The Polar star members got curious even Soma walking closer to his sister who still giggle. Once he is in front of her, the older twin stare at his sister with curious and threat aura. Everyone was sweat dropping at Soma even Sora too felt his presence.

Sora put her phone down to her pocket then staring at her brother's face serious, she put her hand on his shoulder and says.

"I accept to have a partner." Smile Sora and run away from the group in till she hears her brother shouting.

"I DON'T ACCEPT YOU HAVE A BOY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, SIS!" and chasing his sister full speed while the others' sweat drop at the scene.

" _Overprotecting brother."_ Thought everyone

In Tootsuki resort, the great banquet hall, all first years gather inside the hall once they're there, it become silent. Not a pleasant silent more opposite like everyone was worry about get expelled from the training camp.

Soma notice a familiar finger and he decide go to her and greeting.

"Oh! Isn't that Nikumi?"

The meat master jump out of surprise as she turning around and see the male finger that she like.

"It's been a while!" greeting Soma and wave to Nikumi as she suddenly blush around him.

"Yu-Yukihira!" stutters Nikumi and suddenly she notice his hand holding another finger beside him.

The meat master look beside him and see a the middle crimson hair, the creaming skin and sun iris eyes look at the window then meet Nikumi's eyes instead.

"Yo, Nikumi!" greeting Sora and wave her hand with smile

"Yu-Yu-Yukihira-kun!" stutters Nikumi and become more red

" _They're not nervous at all!"_ thought Yuuki with little dumb face at the twins and suddenly notice the older twin holding Sora's hand. She got curious in till her mouth open.

"Ne Yukihira-kun and Sora-icchi, are you guys in forbidden love?" ask Yuuki loud

Everyone around the twins stood frozen for hearing Yuuki's words even Nikumi become shock.

"No way, that's gross." Says Sora with a smile as she slips away from her brother's grab but suddenly Soma took her hand again. Everyone was surprise and dumbfound even Sora wearing question mark on her face.

She slips his hand again and he grabs her hand again. Sora starting to get worry about her joke was too far. The younger twin leaning at him and sees Soma begin grin at her.

" Hohoho I was planning to make you pout when we're kids, but man that face of yours was better than my imagine. If you're about to cry, you can run to my arms when you lost to our old man!" Says Soma with chuckled and see his sister dumbfound.

" _You're little over board?"_ Thought everyone with sweat drop at Soma who still teasing his sister

Suddenly the older twin felt a painful hit on his stomach, he almost knee down while shaking of pain and hearing his sister shout.

"SCREW YOU RED HEDGEHOG BASTER!" with pissed and she storm away from laughable brother of her.

Once Sora is out from the hall, the polar star members stare at the older twin with disappointed but Soma ignoring the glare and still laugh.

"Yukihira, you're really are worst." comment Yuuki

"Why thank you." Replied Soma

Suddenly they hear an old man voice from the platform, as everyone turning their eyes on the finger, the French cuisine division chief, Roland Chapelle.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen." Greeting Chapelle

"Ah, I-I should go look for Sora-chan." Says Megumi in panic beside Soma who paying attention on the teacher on platform.

"Looking for me?" ask a female voice beside the midnight hair that suddenly got jump scare and hug Soma.

"Yo Sis, how's toilet doing? Ask Soma and chuckled

"I'm fine pervert hedgehog." Reply Sora with same tone as her brother

" _Sibling fight is scary"_ thought everyone and see two demons want crush each other. Poor Megumi, who stand between the twins, shaking and try to calm them down in panic.

Soon the aura broke by cough from the platform, the twins look up and see dark aura from Chapelle. Now they stop threat each other and pay attention.

"Pay attention to the stage. I'm going to explain the outline of this training camp: The friendship and rapport training lodging. It's a scheduled to be 5 nights and 6 days. Every day, you'll be given an assignment related to cooking; the contents of those assignments vary every year. On the first day, the 980 students will be separated into 20 groups, after this explanation is done, each of you most go to the place you're appointed to… " counties explain Chapelle

" _So everyone will be in separated groups to different lecture, huh?"_ thought Sora and glare at her brother.

The older twin notices the glare from his sister and saw her eyes tell him to not expelled. Soma smile, nodding his reply and Sora smile back.

"About the judging, we invited guest lectures. As busy they are, they gathered here just for today. They're Toosuki Academy's Alumni." Says Chapelle

All the first year was shock except the twins no reaction about it. Then everyone see Alumni whose won through the one-digit passing rate are on the platform.

Suddenly on platform a male with pink hair and wearing glasses. He felt a strong scene from the crow and says.

"You on the 9th line starting from the front…the boy with the scare on the eyebrow. "

Soma pointing himself and everyone standing surprise and curious even the younger twin wear 'what the hell?' face but it'll change in till.

"Ah sorry sorry, the one next to him." Says the pink hair male and see the boy next to older twin pointing himself.

"That's right, you're expelled. You may go home." Says the pink hair male

When he said that everyone stood totally shock how one student got expelled so quickly today. The younger twin mentally face palm herself.

" _That guy… He hasn't change a bit since day we met on 1-star restaurant, in French. Judging someone so quickly and angry at those who disagree with you even fired them, Shinomiya Kojirou."_ Though Sora and sigh at the French chief personality. She sees pink hair chief walking way to student next to her brother.

"Your hairdressing product has a citrus smell that may overshadow the food's aroma. Begin stylist is a must, if the person who makes food in out of fashion the food won't have any sensuality." Explain Shinomiya which Sora nod agree

Megumi standing between the twins notice the nod from Sora and ask her.

"You know about this too, Sora-chan?" and see the younger twin nodding.

"The strong hair product isn't only over smell the food aroma; it can be dangerous to the kitchen and customers. Example like some people can be allergic to strong smell of hair product, which isn't good sign for them like red skin, snice and other more." Explain Sora then see everyone stare dumbfound at her even Alumni stood on platform nodding agree.

The pink hair chief walking toward the crimson long hair girl and says.

"Not bad for the amateur, but those are mine lines."

"Is that so? Then I'm not sorry for that." Replied Sora with smile

Everyone stood shock at the younger twin words and doesn't care who she talking to. Megumi was nervous and Yuuki mentally want stop Sora's replied. Shinomiya want badly scold the young twin but instead he walking back to the platform and tsk his tongue.

"You're not even nervous talking to Shinomiya-san, Sora-chan." whisper Ryouko who standing right beside the younger twin.

"Why should I? He's just a guy with France cuisine plus he isn't my type." Replied Sora and see Ryoko and other polar star members stood dumbfound while Soma holding his laugh.

" _She going to be dead if Shinomiya-san heard it!"_ though everyone and wishing Sora in peace by put hands together in their mind

After Megumi felt amaze and talked about other alumni chief, suddenly a male hands holding gently on her hand and her face start to get redder of nervous. The gentlemen has blonde medium- length layered hairstyle which expose his forehead, has blue eyes and cleft chin.

"I might have been born to meet you… don't you want to talk all night in my Auberge?" ask gentle the Head chief of Auberge, Donato Gotouda to Megumi like a gentlemen ask a teenager to a date.

The younger twin turn away from the scene, covers her hand on her mouth to not laugh out but her body shaking.

" _Man, that guy hasn't changed a bit since I was 5 in Italian. He flirts like gentlemen in front of girls even the small kids! Man, I wonder how he will react if Donato know who I am?"_ though Sora

Suddenly she felt a male hand when the younger twin turning her face and see Auberge chief in front of her and he isn't holding Sora's friend's hand anymore. He's sparkling gentlemen same aura like he did with poor Megumi who still surprise and stunned.

"Of course, I haven't forgotten you either… do you want go and have talk on the dawn in my Auberge?" ask Donato with same face as he did with Megumi

The older twin release threating aura on Italia chief and everyone sweat dropping at overprotecting brother. Everyone thought the younger twin shivering frighten of Donato who begin sweating of the threat aura, but on Sora's vision is laugh shaking.

Sora's hand on her mouth begin to shaking that will soon no longer strength in till a female chief distant behind Donato with dark aura.

The female chief has dark brown hair with her band cover her forehead and low ponytail pass on her right shoulder and wearing purple kimono and traditional Japanese white apron.

"Let go of her hand chief Gotouda." scold Japanese chief, Hinako Inui, the head chief of Japanese restaurant Kirinoya

As the male Italia chief remove his hands from the crimson hair and move back to platform. The Japanese chief walking in front of frozen Megumi and shaking Sora and hold their hands gently.

"I'm sorry … he made you both scary experience." Apologize Hinako and remove her hands from their hands then reach to their cheeks with same aura like Donato.

"By the way, you're both look cute…ah, you look very filling." Says Hinako and stroke their face

On the stage standing chief Chapelle and glare at Japanese who still stroking on the girls face. Donato shouting warning Hinako, she advise the girls to come visit Kirinoya and leaving to the stage.

Megumi was visibly stunned and Sora was shaking even more, the younger twin take off own jacket, cover her face and visibly laughing quietly which everyone think is creepy.

Everyone heard a footstep on the stage; they look up and got stunned to see a man with short brown hair, noticeably sharp eyes and his eyebrows resemble sideway V and wearing suit. That man is Tootsuki resort general head chief, member of the board of directors, Doujima Gin.

The younger twin has stop laughing, removes her jacket from her face, put it on and looking at the stage. Sora knock gently on Megumi's shoulder and ask who he is.

"That's Doujima Gin, Tootsuki resort general head chief who manage all Tootsuki resort's cooking by himself!... The chef that was entrusted with one of the main features the holds he passed his graduate exam with highest scare in history. He became famous because he chose his current position instead of one of the more than 800 offers from high class restaurants all around the country… I'm moved." Explain Marui with happy tears instead of Megumi who was almost answer Sora's question

" _Gin, huh?...Why does that name sound familiar?"_ though Sora with question mark

"Speaking 'more than 800 offers' doesn't Gin have similar way like the Queen Oni?" ask student behind the younger twin.

"Well… I heard rumors about The Queen Oni reject more 900 offers from high class restaurant and hotel. "Says other student

"Maybe she is relatives from Doujima Gin?"

"What's make you think that?"

"I mean they rejects offer similar way but we still don't know about Queen Oni."

On the stage the French chief heard discussion from the crow about the most world's best top chief who he want badly defeat her, Queen Oni. Shinomiya got pissed and glare at the crow and they notice the dark aura and stop talking and pay attentions on the stage.

Chapelle give the microphone to Tootsuki resort head chief and he start to speak.

"Welcome to Tootsuki resort. The alumni that gathered today are all the chiefs that have their own shops. For the six days of this training camp, they will be treating you as if you were employees at their shops. Do you understand what this mean? People whose work can't satisfy us **are fire**." As Gin show sign of head off as at the crow get worry about it. Tootsuki resort head chief speak again.

"As you could see, you may be forced to leave immediately depending on the lecturers' discretion. I wish you the best of lucks! Well then, **START MOVING!** "

Everyone start to run their separate way. The Polar star fellows wishing luck and see them in Marui's room and he told them no need gather his room.

The purple long hair girl notices the younger twin look at different direction, she pat on the crimson hair girl.

"What's wrong Sora? Ask Ryouko

"Nothing much." reply Sora quick

" _I wonder where is Akira?... I guess I will chase him to challenge."_ Though Sora meanwhile on Tootsuki spice research room Hayama snice and felt someone talking about him.

On the kitchen, the younger twin looking around the room and see no Soma here but instead she felt someone bump on her back. Sora turn around behind and see male with brownish black hair and bangs that framed his face and hung just above his chin, red eyes which has bags around them and he wearing white kitchen uniform.

Their eyes met and they move away from each other. The crimson middle long hair see he stare at her with tired face.

"Ah sorry." Says the male student

"Don't mind." Replied the younger twin with cheerful smile suddenly they heard a female voice behind him.

"Mouh Ryo-kun, you made me waiting long!" complain the female with white short hair and has long bang on her left side that reach bottom of her chin, ruby eyes and wearing same uniform like him.

"Ah sorry milady" apologize the male with same tone as he did with the younger twin

Then the female chief notice a finger behind him, she push him side and see who it is. Surprise stunned she see the younger twin's crimson hair reflect the sun like small water drops on phoenix hibiscus and gold yellow eyes shine like a sun, the skin is color of white cream that makes every girls and boys got attracted.

" _No way, she looks beautiful like sun princess!"_ Though the female chief got attracted of the younger twin but soon the spell broke by a male voice beside her.

"Milady? "Call Ryu

"Ah, you must be Yukihira Sora!" point at the younger twin and ignore Ryu

"Oh, you know about me?" ask Sora with smile

"Of course, you're the transfer student along with your brother and declare everyone on the ceremony." Explain the female chief

" Yaaaaa… I was nervous back there, how did my presentation go?" ask Sora and got generous of her

"You did pretty well, Yukihira Sora in fact to challenge everyone is pretty reckless. Is like you want kill everyone in one day." Comment the white hair chief

"Hahaha… why thanks for your complement! "Replied Sora and ignore about ' kill everyone in one day'

Then everyone in the room hear footsteps, they see the French chief walking in. He standing in front of everyone holds the microphone and starting to speak.

"Everyone is right? For my assignment I'll have you form a pairs." Put a white box with hole on below and counties to say "I want you to put your hand inside this box, one you have pick a paper each of have different number on it and you have same number to the person that number will be your pair. Each pair must go to their designed kitchen."

Everyone walks to the desk, standing the line and put hand inside the box. Once they did it, everyone walk to their pair.

The younger twin look at the paper that she got, number 3, she look around and see Shun point at the paper, Sora show three finger up and then he walking toward her and show his paper with same number as Sora's.

"Looks like I be your partner today." Say Shun and sigh

"Come one, don't be like that. Beside I can finally cooking with you." Reply Sora with acting hurt but chuckled happily

"If Yukihira doesn't misunderstood us than teamwork." Says Shun and imagine overprotecting the older twin bring kitchen knife and chase it away.

The younger twin laughing at Shun's comment meanwhile on the other room Soma sneezes and wondering who is talking behind his back. They heard a cough from pink hair chief and starting to say.

"My assignment is to use ingredients that you have inside the box and make any French cuisine main dish!"

Everyone was confuse and ask why the box. The younger twin opening her mouth and explain.

"Have you guys heard a mystery box before?" and see everyone still confuse in till she says "A mystery box is what ingredients you'll get and you can use only inside the box and make them into a dish, right Shinomiyo sensei?"

The French chief tsk his tongue and doesn't complain she said, everyone surprise even Shun too and the female chief smirk of interest of the younger twin.

"Anymore question for those who doesn't know everything here?" ask Shinomiyo with glare at the students whose stood quit of his threat aura.

"Well then, the time limit is 1, 5 hours! Your time starts now!" shout Shinomiyo and see students open the box and prepare to make dish. He starting to sit on the chair and see the younger twin discussed with her partner on the kitchen and put white band on her hair at same time, the sun shine on her hair like crimson phoenix spread the wings and she smile.

Later on, some students pass and some fail. He saw the younger twin and her partner walking toward him and they put their dish on his table. The French chief stares at the dish, the 4 beautiful green shine asparagus, two white small cauliflowers beside each edge side of the green sticks, on top of asparagus sit a cod fillets with shining skin and beautiful cuts on it.

"Do I have to taste it?" ask Shinomiyo with bored voice

"Are you scare, mister French punk?" ask Sora back with grin

" _SHE'S GOING TO GET KILL?!"_ though everyone in shock, suddenly they saw a huge dark aura around the French chief and heard he said brat to the younger twin who ignore the piss off chief. The brown hair boy cover his eyes with bang face palm own face and the white hair female chief giggle.

The French chief took a bite from their dish suddenly he felt a rich juice from the fish and smooth and crisp vegetables in his mouth.

"If you notice something juice from the fish, we use to melt butter to get richer taste and…" says Sora that suddenly interrupt by Shun.

"Vegetables use by remove the bad shape and roast them on frying pan with fat from the fish." Says Shun then felt an arm on his shoulder and hear she chuckled

"Try act cool by stealing the rest of the words?" comment Sora

"I have no idea what you talking about" reply Shun with sigh and brush off her arm from his shoulder and see she chuckled

"So how was it, tsunder French chief? Ask Sora and see the French chief ate up the dish they made.

Shinomiyo stood silent, feeling a heavy pressure from them and see the younger twin's eyes that waiting for chief's answer even her partner has same eyes as her but his bang cover his eyes.

"You pass, but that's doesn't mean I accept it." Says Shinomiyo

"Yeah yeah" reply Sora and push her partner back to their kitchen. Shun felt the murder glare behind them, he sweating but the younger twin act normal with no feeling the glare from the French chief.

When they are back to their kitchen, the younger twin felt an arrow beside her like he wants to say something. She turns her head to him and staring at him.

"How did you got that idea about butter sauce?" ask Shun and still stare at her

"Simple, it's similar to lemon butter baked cod. Have you eat it before? Ask Sora and see Shun stood silent then nods.

"That's why we test butter sauces with the fish and plus asparagus and cauliflower have good combination with butter." Says Sora

"Hee, you're smart So-chan!" comment a female voice behind them. As they turn their face to the female white hair who smiling at them.

"Why thank you, Nakiri Alice!" reply Sora with smile

"EH?! How did you know my name?" ask Alice surprise but the crimson girl know she pretend to be shock.

"Everyone chat some rumors about Erina's cousin who are second place." Reply Sora with chuckled

"That's rude!" pout Alice at the crimson girl who laugh.

"You should go and cocking before the French chief threat you" advice Sora and point at Shinomiyo on the desk with glare

"Muah, don't treat me a child So-chan!" says Alice and counties cook with her second hand, Ryu while the younger twin laugh and Shun sweat drop at her personality.

 **~After assignment~**

The groups of Shiomiyo whose pass arrive outside the hotel, Sora and Shun sees the other Polar star members outside. They walks way to them but suddenly the older twin walk fast toward her, grab her hand and drag her to the others. Everyone whose saw that scene sweat drop at him and feel sorry for her.

Once the twin arrives to the others, Yuuki and Megumi hugs the younger twin with relief. Sora comment that's not end of the world and the buns girl shake the younger twin mad. Megumi calm Yuuki down and explain if Sora got expelled, they'll not forgive themselves for that. Suddenly a gentle hand pat on their head, they look up and see the younger twin says.

"If I got expelled and leave you depress, I would challenge you into your head can understand move forward!"

Everyone shock what she said except the older twin who smile and remember those words from very important person to him and his sister.

Suddenly Yuuki burst with water fall from her eyes and Megumi sob and they hugs the younger twin waist. Outside the scene Shun, Ryokou and the rest sweat drop except Soma who smile at the scene and take picture with his phone.

"By the way, Marui is…you call this survivor? Isn't he dead?" comment Soma and see Marui lay on the ground pale and dusty.

"I heard that he ran around the mountain the whole time." Reply Shun

"Ah, so they had an assignment similar to ours then" says Soma

"What about your assignment?" ask Ryokuo and look at Shun

"Me and Sora had the mystery box." Reply Shun

"Oh that one, I like that challenge! Man, I wish I could be in your assignment instead." comment Soma and chuckled

"You know about it?" ask Ryokou

"Of course, my old man put that challenge on me and sis. It was fun and frustrated because I lost against her." Explain Soma with chuckled and remember from the past.

 _ **~10 years ago~**_

 _In midnight when Yukihira diner is close for the day, the older man whistling around the kitchen and put two boxes cross each other. He show smile of satisfied and walking upstairs to where he can hear children chat on the other side of the door._

 _Joichiro grab the doorknob and open the door quick that makes children jump of surprise._

" _OK KIDS, TIME FOR YOU HAVE CHALLENGE!" shout Joichiro with smile and see his children glowing in their eyes._

" _WITH YOU?!" ask the twin same time and point at their father._

 _Joichiro cross his arms and booing at his children whose are surprise his rejection, usually he accepts their challenge no matter what they throw at him. The twin opening their mouth but was quickly interrupted by their father._

" _Today, daddy have a surprise to you two!" says Joichiro with cheer look in his head imagine his children surprise and exact. When he looked at them and only saw annoying on their face._

" _You going to prank us again, that's getting pretty old dad" Says Soma and his sister nod his agreement_

" _Hahaha don't be like that, I promise it will be your best surprise" says Joichiro_

" _You said that again like last time" reply the twins the same time and remember how their father gave surprise and got exacted and results Joichiro putted prank on them by plastic on the door._

" _It feels like it was yesterday~" says Joichiro with smirk while his children murder glare at him_

 _The man stretch back on his head suddenly he snap his finger in his mind and says._

" _Then I guess, I was wrong to request scary cats that they will come to kitchen and kick the old man's butt." Once he said that, Joichiro prepare put his hands on his own ears then suddenly hearing._

" _SAY WHATTT?!" shout the twins move closer to their father with more rage and murder aura than before. They move closer and closer to his face and see their father's face laughter and ignore their rage instead._

" _DON'T UNDERMAISTE US!" shout the twins and rush way to the kitchen while their father stood still in their room and sigh happy to them._

 _When the twins arrived inside the kitchen, they see two boxes cross each other when they stand in front of it and put hands on the boxes. The twins lift up the boxes and see they have different ingredients._

 _Sora got tofu, almond, oil, peach and bread while Soma got rise, chicken, corn, butter and peas._

 _The twins stare at their ingredients then each other with confuse._

" _I see you have finding out my surprise"_

 _They look at the door and see their father standing there and smile at them. He walks in the middle and start to speak but was interrupt by his children._

" _Dad, what is this?" asks the twin and point at their ingredients_

" _Don't tell me you don't know what they are?" ask Joichiro, he point at Sora's ingredients and says "Ok, Sora this is tofu, almond, oi-"_

" _THAT'S NOT WE MEAN DAD/DADDY!" shout the twins angry at their father who hug his own stomach and laugh._

" _WHY IS INGREDIENTS ARE INSIDE THE BOXAS? EXPLAIN DAD!" Shout Soma and point at the box beside him. His father breathing in and out to cool down his laugh then he says._

" _That's a mystery box!"_

" _Mystery box?" repeat the twins confuse and their father explain what the mystery box is. After they listen his explanation the twins stare at their ingredients with full of concretion._

 _Joichiro notice their expression on the face and smile at them. He claps his hand and look at his children pay attention to him._

" _Are you ready for mystery box challenge?" ask Joichiro and look at his children fire in their eyes and their mouth form a smile. He knew that they don't need to say anything since their eyes shout 'bring it on!' then he shouts._

" _YOUR LIMITS IS 1 HOUR! YOU'RE TIMES STARTS NOW!"_

 _ **~To the present~**_

"Haa, it feels like it's happen yesterday" says Soma with enjoyable but soon was destroy by his sister.

"And lose against me, was enjoyable too." Comments chuckle Sora and see her brother pout mad.

"Anyway, it's time for rewards, young ladies! Dinner, a bath and guest rooms! Most probably all of those are super luxurious and gorgeous..! I'll enjoy this to my fullest!" say Yuuki excite and relief in till she stood frozen in shock when her eyes saw two smiling muscular man.

"Those who can finish dinner for them will have free time." Says the Sushi chief

"WHO ARE THEY?!" shout Yuuki with confuse

"They are the people of the bodybuilding club of the upper arm university that are having a training camp at a nearby facility. The people from the America football club and then wrestling club will come later. Today's menu is Beef steak meal each of you has make 50 of these meal." Explain Sekimori

Everyone thought is crazy make 50 meals so soon while Yuuki raise her hand and shout.

"QUESTION! WHAT ABOUT OUR DINNER?"

"Those who finish the 50 meals should cook their own." Reply Sekimori

"We'll be making it ourselves!? What about the gorgeous dinner!?" question Yuuki who tremble of crack heart in till he's words give the final blow.

"There's none of that… By the way, bear in mind that, during this camp, you'll have to make all of your breakfasts and dinners. "

The bun hair girl looking death with tears and Ryoko broke with tears when she hears Yuuki's heart begin turn into pieces.

The sushi chief looking at his watch and continue to say.

"One last thing, those who can't carry this out in the next 60 minutes WILL BE EXPELLED." everyone stood shock.

In the kitchen, everyone start cooking in panic which turning into chaos. Some complain each other for standing their way and some redo the meals. Suddenly everyone hear Sekimori shout.

"YUKIHIRA SORA, FINISHED 50 MEALS."

"Glad you enjoy it." Reply Sora who remove band from her hair with no sweat. Everyone stood shock how fast the crimson girl is.

" _Damn, I feel behind!"_ though Soma who only finish 45 meals. He looking up and sees his twin sister look at his way. Sora's mouth form a grin says without a sound " _Is 389 losses, right Soma?"_ which makes the older twin piss off and start cook in full speed while the younger twin giggle and walking away from the kitchen.

The younger twin walking in the hall with arm behind her head and whistle in till she saw a sigh says public large bath (family bath). Since she is alone and nothing to do, Sora rush to her room to bring her yukata and skipping way to family bath.

Inside public bath, no one is there only the crimson girl who stood with towel cover front her body and hair bun. She walks to the tube, putting her towel on the edge and take a dip in the tube.

Once she inside the tube, the water was warm and fresh. She closed her eyes and her shoulder begin relax and sigh of enjoy. The crimson girl humbles a song and start to remember her childhood in America.

 _ **~In America 11 years ago~**_

 _The sky was dark grey and crying to the ground. Everyone was inside their house and cover from the storm except the crimson girl who sit under large tree and waiting rain to stop since she is far from the place where she stay over with her father._

 _She hugs her legs to try to keep herself warm but instead her body shivering of the cold. Her wet arms couldn't help her instead her legs become colder. Her stomach growling of poor to beg for rich and her skin become pale._

 _The girl sits silent and humbling a song then suddenly she hears a voice, a loud voice from direct way to her. The voice getting closer and hear a boy's voice call her name._

" _SORA!"_

 _Sora look at in front of her and see a boy finger, who is soak from the rain and wear worry face a minute turn to now a smile of relief._

" _A-chan!" Surprise Sora_

 _The boy rushes to her and quickly wraps his arms around her. He breath out and whisper her right ear with full of relief to find her._

" _A-chan is soaking by crying cloud." Comment Sora and hear he laugh and let her go._

" _Because I will try my soaking me to you" reply the boy and they both start laugh under the rain._

 _He sat beside her and holding her cold hand which Sora doesn't mind because somehow his hand is warm. It was silent but comfortable one suddenly he sneeze. She looking at him and move closer to him and lend her head on his arm to keep him warm._

" _You'll get soak Sora." Says the boy_

" _I already soak because u hug me" complain Sora and hear he chuckled which she doesn't mind and smile._

" _I heard you humbling something beautiful" says A_

 _The crimson girl was looking up to her rival in shock, he looking at her with smile and says._

" _When I In front of you under the rain." He saw her face become red like an apple which makes him smile even more._

" _Do you want to hear me sing?" ask Sora_

" _Yes." He reply with kind fondly voice which makes her happy and warm._

 _Sora opening her mouth and start to sing._

" _Kayoi nareta itsumo no michi_ _  
_ _Misugoshisou na hana ga yurete_ _  
_ _Atarimae to omoikomi dore dake_ _  
_ _Taisetsu na mono ni kizukazu ni itan darou_

 _Itsuka awa no you ni atashi mo anata mo_ _  
_ _Kirei ni kiete nakunaru no_ _  
_ _Semete sono hi made wagamama wo kiite_ _  
_ _Demo ienai ya iesou ni nai ya_ _Atashi ga tonari ni iru uchi ni_ _  
_ _Ai wo motto atashi ni kudasai_ _  
_ _Yokubari de gomen nasai_ _  
_ _Anata no ai ni oboretai_ _Atashi ga tonari ni iru uchi ni_ _  
_ _Ai wo motto atashi ni kudasai_ _  
_ _Afureru you na omoi de_ _  
_ _Anata wo tsutsumikomitai no…"_

 _ **~To present, in japan~**_

The crimson girl still humbling the song suddenly she heard a female scream in front of her and sees the blondie with hair bun and lavender eyes who stare at the younger twin in shock then to anger.

"WHAT IS AKUMA GIRL DOING HERE?" shouts Erina and point at Sora who stare at the blondie confuse

"Isn't that normal when a girl walks in the girls public bath?" ask Sora

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"Are you going take a bath or not?" ask Sora normal

"Don't order me, hmp." Say Erina and bath same tube as the crimson girl who chuckled.

The blondie girl has her head away from crimson girl but lavender eyes analyze the creaming skin and big chest of the younger twin who humbling a gently melody like goodness of beauty.

Suddenly Erina realize what she thinking, cover her hands on her red face and make small scream.

"You're ok there?" ask Sora who looking confuses at headmaster's granddaughter.

The blondie girl stands up, rush to the door so quickly and close the door behind her very loud with leave crimson girl alone in bath.

"Was that too hot for her?" ask Sora confuse

 _ **-Continue-**_


End file.
